College Life
by RomiofAmestria
Summary: Edward is now in college working on his sixth degree in only his fifth year. Although, with people knowing of his homosexual relationship with a mystery person, they find him a great target to beat up. Rape, lemon, and mpreg in later chapters!
1. Current Situation

**ローマ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist whatsoever. I wish I did though! Man, I'd be rich. And popular. And...wow. That would be amazing! But, sadly, I don't.**

**Enjoy the story~**

Alphonse knocked on Colonel Mustang's door loudly. He was in a rather good mood due to the fact that he'd just gotten his doctorate is physical health. Al was a certified doctor of medicine, not that he had a job yet though. He'd come to see his brother whom he hadn't seen for four years. Al wondered if Ed would be mad about the time they'd spent apart. The door opened to Roy, who smiled warmly at Alphonse. When Al had left for college Ed and Roy had been a couple and he hoped they still were.

"Alphonse! It's been years hasn't it? Ed will be glad to see you." Roy laughed and welcomed Al inside.

"Thanks! So I assume you and brother are still dating?"

"Yup! I haven't seen him for a few weeks though, you know."

"Wait, what? Why? Is he missing?"

"No, he's got finals coming up."

"...'finals'? You mean collage finals?"

"Yup! I convinced him to go to college and get some sort of degree."

"Great!" They were by now sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Ed lives at the dorms now. I mean, at first he didn't, but then he felt guilty about making a mess of his homework and whatnot."

"That's Ed for you."

"Your father is coming by to see Edward and yourself today." Roy said happily. Al blinked and grinned.

"Really? I haven't seen him for years either!"

"Exactly and I thought he'd be proud to see all of Ed's degrees."

"Ed got a degree too?"

"He's got five degrees, actually." Roy stated proudly. Al's eyes widened.

"F-five?"

"Five _doctorate_ degrees." Roy winked with a grin. Al was speechless. Ed had only been in college for...four years, that would mean he had gotten two doctorates in one year. "Anyway, Ed's supposed to be here soon."

"Yeah! I can't wait to see him!" Al exclaimed. The two of them went into the kitchen to talk where Roy took out Ed's doctorate degrees, which were framed. They were as follows; philosophy, science, education, engineering, and even theater. Ed had refused to let them be put on a wall, declaring that they were just pieces of paper. They both looked up when the creak of the front door opening hit their ears. Footsteps and Ed's signature groan. What worried Al was this was Ed's signature groan of _pain_. Roy and him walked to the front entrance way together. Ed was standing there, rubbing his arm and kicked his shoes off. Bruises covered Ed's face and neck area. Al's eyes widened. A bag was slung over Ed's shoulder and he was clad in black and white clothing. Roy ran to Ed and clutched his face.

"What did they do to you this time?" he yelled. Ed pulled back, rubbing his jaw.

"Ah, nothing much. It's just a scratch." Ed replied nonchalantly. Al was still staring. Ed finally saw him. "Al! Hey, what's up! I can't believe you stopped by!" Ed yelled as he completely glomped his younger brother. Al temporarily forgot about Ed's bruises and hugged him back. "You have to stop by more!" Ed told him as he let go. Al lightly touched Ed's face, suddenly reminded of his beating.

"Who did this?"

"Hm? I don't their names, but they do it all the time. It's no worry, Al." Ed laughed it off and slung his bag higher onto his shoulder. Now it was Ed's turn to be glomped. By Roy.

"Edward! You came back to be with me, right?"

"I came back to study in peace, Roy." Ed sighed as he walked to the living room.

"Brother, I didn't know you had five doctorate degrees! That's amazing!" Al squealed. Ed smiled.

"Thanks. What about you? What do you have to show?" Ed asked curiously as he dropped his bag on the couch. A few books spilled out. Roy started looking at them.

"I got a doctorate in medicines, brother." Al told him, smiling. He set his bag down as well. Ed instantly picked it up and found the degree. He grinned at Al.

"Awesome! Good job, Al!" Ed told him and took the degree into the kitchen. He framed it in a matter of minutes. Al cocked an eyebrow.

"You're gonna frame it?"

"Why not? Al, you can't imagine how proud I am!" Ed laughed and ran back into the living room. He glanced at the walls before his brow furrowed. Ed ran upstairs, Al following him the whole way. Ed set in on the bedside table, smiling proudly. He looked at Al. "And now when I wake up, I'll be reminded of your accomplishment." Ed chuckled. He wrapped (what he could) of his arm around Al's shoulders and they walked back downstairs.

* * *

Ed flopped onto the couch with his books. He opened one and started flipping through it.

"Brother, are you going to tell me who these people who always beat you up are or not?" Al asked suddenly. Ed blinked and looked up at him.

"...It's really nothing, Al. You don't have to worry." Ed told him.

"I've been worried too. Everytime you come home you have bruises on your face and body-" Roy started to say.

"Body?" Al asked suddenly.

"Yeah..." Roy mumbled, thinking the same thing as Alphonse. While they were silently asking Ed a very touchy question, but Ed was oblivious and went back to studying.

"Ed...were you raped?" Al asked quietly. Ed almost choked on air.

"No! Where the hell did that come from!"

"Well, bruises on your body..."

"No, Al! Jeez! They beat me up 'cause I'm gay is all." Ed said coldly. Al nodded in understanding. There was yet another knock on the door which Roy got up to answer. Al sat next to Ed suddenly, which was pretty much on his lap. "Hey...?" Ed mumbled nervously.

"Ed, I came to be your doctor. It's the _whole_ reason why I came, so take off your shirt." Al told him bluntly. Ed's eyes widened.

"I don't think so, Al..."

"We're brothers what's the big deal?" Al asked, forcefully pulling Ed's shirt off. Ed was blushing furiously while held onto the floor with his shirt off. Al loosened his hold on Ed and started to examine his chest using all of his medical knowledge. It appeared that one of Ed's ribs were broken. "Brother! This isn't nothing! They broke one of your ribs!" Al yelled at him.

"They broke bones?" Roy yelled angrily from the doorway. Hohenheim was standing beside him.

"How long haven't you said anything?" Al yelled again. Ed pushed Al off him and quickly put his shirt back on. He picked up his books and threw them into his bag. Ed shrugged on his bag and started to leave.

"Edward, where are you going to?" Hohenheim asked.

"I'm heading back to the dorms." Ed declared and walked out the door. Roy looked at the floor guiltily and Al ran after his brother.

**Hope you enjoyed the beginning of my first original story! I've been trying to come up with a good steady story for awhile, but I never had quite enough time to actually think about it. So, here this is! I hope it keeps!**

**R&R~!**

**ローマ**


	2. In Depth

**ローマ**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'll be putting another in but; I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any type of Anime/Manga. As I've said before, I _really_ wish I _did_ own FMA though.**

**Ah, nothing like a lovely late night stroll to get coffee when you're beat the shit out of. Oops! Spoiler...**

**Ed: Why the hell haven't I had any sort of interactions with Roy yet?**

**Roy: YEAH! Can't we have a lemon or something?**

**Romi: Sorry, but there won't be any lemons for awhile. Kissing, yes, lemons, no.**

**Warning: Ed gets beat up horribly.**

Al ended up joining Ed on his way to the dorms. The walk was long, but absolutely beautiful. Ed's college had a lot of fields and old trees. One particularly interested Al. It was a large willow with a trunk six feet wide. About fifteen feet up it split into three parts. Every part looked like another trunk that headed out in their own direction about four feet and then headed straight up. The center was a perfect sitting spot with a back and a wall on both the right and left sides, but none in front. It was placed on the edge of a field, in front of an entire forest. Ed would never tell Al, but that was where he slept sometimes from fear of being beat up during the night at his dorm. Finally, they got to Ed's dorm room. It was the room 557 on the fourth floor. Ed took out his keys and unlocked the door. Once it was open, it turned out his room was being inhabited by several people. They all looked at Ed and grinned. Al was curious while Ed's eyes narrowed. Ah, the people who annoyed Ed the most. The other gays whom happened to be obsessed with Ed.

"Edward!" One yelled happily. He had a major lisp.

"Hey, Antonio." Ed sighed and dropped his bags on his bed.

"We cleaned your room for you!" Another told him.

"Thanks. Where'd you put everything though..." Ed mumbled.

"Who are these guys?" Al asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" One of them asked angrily.

"That's Al, he's my brother." Ed told them. They all crowded Al suddenly.

"Is he gay too?" One asked excitedly.

"NO! I'm completely heterosexual!" Al yelled at them, he retreated over to Ed.

"Al's not interested in a relationship anyway." Ed explained. Al hid behind his brother.

"You said you were gonna be gone a couple days, Eddie." One said seductively, the one with the lisp.

"Yeah, but I ended up not. My father turned out to be there and I don't very much enjoy being with him."

"Oh."

"Who are they again?" Al asked.

"That's Antonio, Brian, Ryan, Tori with an 'I', and Shimmer."

"...shimmer?" Al asked.

"Yeah, that's his nickname. I wasn't told anything else."

"My name's Shimmer!" Shimmer scoffed. Ed shrugged.

"Truthfully, I'm pretty sure it's Sebastian, but you know-"

"SHIMMER!" Shimmer screamed.

"OKAY!" Ed and Al said in unison. Ed shook his head and flopped onto the bed, Al sitting beside him. Antonio got onto the bed as well and began leaning over Ed.

"So...what about tonight? You know I don't kiss and tell..." he whispered lustfully. Al slowly inched away as Ed slowly pushed Antonio away.

"I have a boyfriend and he'd kick your ass if he knew I was cheating on him."

"Aww..." Antonio whined.

* * *

Al was asleep on Ed's bed while Ed sat in his recliner. Roy had bought him it in honor of his first doctorate. Ed was drinking some coffee while studying. Somehow, they'd allowed Ed a coffee maker in his room. It may have been that the R.A was gay though. It turned out, a lot of people at the college were gay. Only the other gay's knew though. It was kinda cool how similar it was too a secret society. _The SSGG; Secret Society of Gay Guys_, Ed thought happily. He got up to refill his mug when he noticed he no longer had any coffee. Ed sighed and grabbed his keys. He left the room silently and locked the door behind him. Ed walked to the cafeteria to steal some more coffee. Ed dropped coffee grounds into a bag and hid it in his pocket while on his way out.

"Hey, look, it's our favorite faggot." He heard a voice laugh in the distance. Ed glanced over his shoulder at the five men trailing him. They were the people who always beat the shit out of Ed. He bit his lower lip and high-tailed it. Ed's broken rib slowed him down though; they soon caught up to him. The first guy grabbed Ed's shoulders and shoved him into the pavement, knocking the wind out of him. Ed groaned painfully. Another sat on Ed's hips.

"We're gonna send a warning to the other fags; if they don't leave what happens to you will happen to them." he growled. Ed's eyes found the long knife in his hand. He groaned painfully again as it was slid into his stomach.

"You're taking to long!" Another yelled and violently stabbed Ed's chest. He yelled out briefly and attempted to get away. Ed didn't care for the reason they were doing this anymore, he was just wanted to get away.

"Let me go!" Ed screamed. He lashed out and his fist ended up hitting the man holding onto his shoulder. The man stumbled back and Ed shoved the man on his hips off him. Ed pulled his legs out from under him and ran for the willow by the field. That was high enough that they couldn't get him. Ed was barely ahead of them as he ran and just made it to the tree in time. Ed scrambled up it and clapped his hands together before hitting the wood beneath him. The trunk below him turned as smooth as metal and he used to the sap as grease. They wouldn't be able to get a grip. Ed felt blood seeping from his mouth and fell onto his side. A knife was still in his stomach and chest. Ed coughed up a large amount of blood,. He couldn't get enough air. He could hear incoherent yells from beneath him_."Guys, we'd better clear out. I think he's gonna die." _One of them said finally_. _It went onto a short conversation between them all. _"Wait, does that mean...?...If we help him he'll just turn us in! It's better if we leave!...Right!"_ Then running footsteps. Ed hoped someone would find him and help, but chances were slim he'd survive.

* * *

Al blinked as he saw a group of men running around outside. Six. Five talls ones and a short one. The five tall ones were chasing the shorter and suddenly caught him. Al watched in a panic. They were hurting him!

"Ah!" Came the short one's desperate scream. Ed's signature scream.

"Ed!" Al gasped. He ran out of the dorm after grabbing his medical supplies, which his professer had given him as a parting gift. He ran as fast as he could; whatever they'd used to hurt Ed had gone into his chest. When Al got outside he realized they weren't even where he'd last seen them anymore. Al ran around, looking for Ed. He saw a group of five tall figures running out of a field. Al ran past them secretly, hoping he'd find Ed still alive.

Al stared at the large willow from earlier. Blood was dripping down from the spot where it serperates. He saw a bit of blond and clapped his hands together to roughen the edges of the tree trunk. Al took only seconds climbing it to find his older brother bloodied and unconscious. He was frozen with shock for a bit before he started putting his brain to work.

**Ed: Why do I have to have a near-death experience?**

**Romi: Because I love 'em.**

**Ed: Screw you.**

**Al: ED! Don't be so rude to the author! (She could kill you!).**

**Romi: Exactly.**

**Roy: If you kill Ed I'll burn you into a crispy sandwich!**

**Romi: Creepster... **

**Side person: ****Thanks for reading! Remember to review please! PLEASE! Romi cannot keep writing her stories without at least three reviews per chapter and won't publish again until she gets them! Of course, she is lenient, and does not apply this rule until this chapter is out.**

**ローマ**


	3. Damned Hospitals

**ローマ**

**Disclaimer? No. No more.**

**Warning: None really. It's all good, kiddies, nothing worse than last time.**

**Ed: Hate hospitals.**

**Romi: Shut up, that's too freaking bad.**

**Roy: Don't be so mean!**

**Romi: I can be as mean as I want! This is_ my _story...**

**Enjoi?**

Al knew what had to be done. Ed was coughing up blood and with that paired with the knife in his chest; Ed's lung was punctured. _Surgically remove the torn part of the lung and staple the rest shut,_ Al thought. That was the basic procedure, but he wasn't a surgeon nor did he have such medical supplies. Al pulled out his cell, which he was surprised he still had, and dialed 911.

"911, what is your emergency?" The woman on the other line answered.

"My brother has a punctured lung and needs immediate attention!"

"What is your location?"

"Ah...847 West Street, a large willow on the edge of a field."

"At the college?"

"YES!"

"Help will be right over."

"Thank you." Al quickly shut the phone before listening to what she had to say and sat Ed up. His lung would fill with blood and he'd drown if not. Al checked Ed's pulse. It seemed fine, but he was still loosing a lot of blood. Al bit his lower lip and started to get himself and Ed down.

* * *

Roy had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming and both Al and Hohenheim had to hold him back from beating the shit out of those who'd sent Ed to the hospital. Eventually, Roy just sat beside Ed's bed and watched his lover's chest (very) slowly rise and fall. Ed had just gotten out of surgery and would need to stay in the hospital for awhile. He wouldn't be able to participate in sports or any of the like because of this now.

"Is he going to be okay?" Al was asking a doctor quietly.

"Yes, he'll be fine, hopefully. His lung should be okay, though if he has any trouble breathing you should bring him back here."

"Right." Al looked back at Roy and Ed. The breathing mask across Ed's face made him seem worse off than he really was and Roy looked horrible. He was gently stroking Ed's cheek with his hand. Al sighed and sat on the end of Ed's bed. Roy stopped, but kept his hand there.

"Did you see who...?"

"No, just five tall figures."

"Five. No wonder Ed got this badly hurt."

"Mm. It's a wonder that he got away."

"Yeah...he's quick though, my little Ed." Roy whispered the last part out. Ed stirred lightly before opening his eyes and looking straight at Roy.

"Hey, Brother. I was wondering when you'd wake up!" Al said cheerfully. Ed took the breathing mask off forcefully and attempted to sit up. He groaned in pain and decided otherwise. Roy was instantly helping him out of his love.

"Hey, Al...you know what happened after I passed out?" Ed asked.

"Mm-hmm. I found you at the willow and called 911."

"Thanks." Ed laughed lightly and immediately regretted it. Roy turned Ed's face towards his and kissed him to get his attention. Ed took half a second to kiss back and leaned toward him. Roy threw his arms around Ed loosely.

"I was so worried! You just had to go back to the dorms with a broken rib!" Roy yelled at him. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Brother, you had a punctured lung and your lower abdomen was stabbed deeply. Luckily, it didn't hit anything vital and you'll be fine. All we have to look out for is the lung thing." Al told him.

"Maybe you really are my doctor." Ed smiled at him. Genuinely. Something only a few people were graced with, though Al was the only exception besides Roy. Him and Roy got to see Ed's genuine smile only about once a month though, twice if lucky.

"I try." Al replied.

"Thanks, Al."

"I told Shimmer to-"

"Shimmer?" Roy asked, "Are your friends prostitutes, Ed?"

"No, well, actually I'm pretty sure Shimmer_ is _a prostitute."

"Same." Al agreed.

"Okay...?" Roy mumbled.

"Anyway, when do I get let out? And, Al, I though you promised that you came to stay with me because you were going to be my doctor and not make me go to the hospital anymore!" Ed whined. Al pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Brother, I said I was going to be your doctor because you don't like going to hospitals. I never said anything about keeping you out of them." he sighed. Ed pouted cutely until it was to painful and gave up. Roy decided to change the subject onto more important things right about now.

"Ed, who did this?" he asked. Ed thought about it for a second.

"Mm...a couple of...juniors?" he muttered in reply. Roy stood up.

"I'm gonna go get all the records of juniors at your college and then you'll pick them out." he said firmly. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

Ed was sitting on his bed with the most pissed off expression when Roy came back four hours later. Several people were around him, all with either worried looks or grinning. Al was sitting on the end of the bed by Ed's feet.

"Who're they?" Roy asked bluntly, holding a large folder.

"These are my 'friends' from the college." Ed grumbled.

"Oooh! Eddie, whose he?" One asked excitedly.

"He's my boyfriend and if you touch him I'll rip you into shreds and bury you on camp grounds." Ed growled at him. They all froze and stayed that way.

"...Are they gay?" Roy asked awkwardly.

"Yup. And they couldn't be more annoying. I didn't think people could be so stereotypical." Ed sighed.

"Hey! I'm not stereotypical!"

"Yes, shimmer, you are."

"Errg."

"S-shimmer? You were being serious?" Roy laughed.

"Shut up! My name's Shimmer and I like it!" 'Shimmer' screamed. Ed leaned away from him.

"'Kay, Shimmer, calm down..." he mumbled. Shimmer took a few deep breaths while comforted by another one of the men. It turned out to be Tori. Antonio leaned towards Ed with a worried look on his face.

"Did those mean juniors beat you up? They got you again, didn't they?" he coddled. Ed cringed. Antonio seriously creeped him out.

"Yeah..." Ed muttered. Antonio suddenly stood and shooed everyone, even Roy, out of the room.

"Eddie needs to rest!" He yelled at them before slamming the door in Roy's face. Ed sat there with one eyebrow lifted. What was he going to do? Antonio suddenly was at the end of the bed and getting on it. Ed watched him cautiously. Antonio began to straddle him lightly and keep his face so close to Ed's he could almost taste his breath.

"What are you...?" Ed mumbled lightly, before he cut off by a kiss. Antonio forcefully pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth. Ed's eyes widened and he was stunned while the man on top of him explored his mouth. He suddenly shoved Antonio off him and onto the floor.

"What the fuck!" he yelled angrily. Ed could feel his stomach lurching. What a horrible experience. Antonio stood quickly but Ed got up faster. He didn't realize the blood seeping from his stomach, but didn't currently care. He pointed towards the door firmly, signaling for Antonio to leave. He huffed and stomped out. Ed swallowed the bile rising in his throat and sat back on the bed. Roy rushed in after seeing the irritated expression on Antonio's face and the sick one on Ed's.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"He...he kissed me..." Ed mumbled, holding his stomach. He leaned forward groaning. Blood lined Ed's lips and his bangs hid his face. Roy stood up and ran out of the room, pulling on his gloves. Al walked in curiously, only to see Ed rushing into the bathroom. He shut the door loudly and seconds later Al heard violent vomiting. Al looked at the floor, and stared when he saw drops of blood. He burst into the bathroom. Ed was vomiting blood.

"Brother!" Al screamed and ran over to Ed who was still heaving his precious blood into the toilet. He noticed the blood dripping from his hospital shirt. Al's eyes widened. What was wrong with his brother? Al pulled on the nurses' cord thing stuck into the wall and began to rub small circles in Ed's back. He couldn't do anything else. A nurse rushed in. Ed vomited up another bundle of crimson colored liquid. He panted over the edge of the toilet, trying his best to keep from puking again. The nurse knelt beside Ed.

"Are you going to vomit again?" she asked quickly. Ed shook his head. She nodded and helped Ed up and to his bed.

* * *

Roy walked back into the room wiping blood from his knuckles. He froze when he saw Ed wasn't in his bed or even in his room. Al was the only one and he was sitting in the chair beside the empty bed.

"Where's Ed?" Roy asked innocently.

"After you left, Ed began vomiting blood. The doctors took him to have his torso x-rayed."

"'Vomiting blood'?"

"Yeah..."

"Dammit...I knew he looked like he was gonna be sick," Roy sat on the edge of the bed and held his face in his hand, "I should have never left him alone." Al smiled weakly.

"It's nothing to beat yourself up about." he sighed. Ed came back in about ten seconds after that being said with a different shirt on than before. He yawned lightly and the nurse walking behind him went back to her post.

"You okay?" Roy asked, instantly standing up. Ed smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're wearing a different shirt."

"Mm, my wound reopened and got blood all over the last one." Ed laughed. Roy deadpanned and flopped back onto the bed. So, Ed had been more hurt than he'd acknowledged, which was none at all.

"Where'd you go?" Ed asked simply, getting back under his blankets.

"I went to go beat up that guy who kissed you." Roy laughed. Ed's eyes widened.

"You beat up Antonio?"

"Yup!" Roy said proudly, smirking. Ed burst out laughing, held his side, and then groaned painfully while hunching forward. Roy sighed and sat in front of Ed. He leaned forward slightly and rubbed small circles in Ed's back. He relaxed slightly, enjoying the small massage. Al stood up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat from the cafeteria, want something?" Al asked.

"Coffee, please, Alphonse." Roy told him. Al nodded.

"Ed?"

"No thanks, I'm not exactly hungry after barfing up a ton of blood." Ed remarked. Al smiled and nodded, then left. Ed cracked his neck and laid down. Roy sat at Ed's feet for a moment before he remembered how much Ed enjoyed back rubs and the such.

"Ed, turn onto your stomach." Roy told him.

"I'm not in the mood nor condition for sex." Ed replied.

"I'm not gonna screw you, just roll onto your stomach." Roy told him. Ed rolled his eyes and then onto his stomach. He felt a heavy weight on his hips suddenly. Ed looked back at Roy.

"You said you weren't gonna fuck me."

"I'm not!" Roy yelled. Ed shrugged and crossed his arms above his head. Roy enjoyed sitting on Ed's ass, but he wasn't determined to get laid today. Roy leaned forward and started digging his palms into Ed's upper back. He had so many knots up there, he always did. Little Ed, stressing himself the whole day through. Roy rubbed gently and then harder and harder. He worked his way down to Ed's hips. He massaged the boy's hips happily and decided to take this a step further. Yeah, he said he wasn't going to fuck Ed, but why not give his lover some sexual pleasure anyway? Roy gently and slowly massaged the area near Ed's cock with his fingers. The boy glanced at him for only a moment before Roy rubbed harder and closer. Ed let out a low moan and his eyes grew glossy. Roy smirked and began giving Ed a regular backrub again.

**You like? I do. Maybe the chapter could have been longer, but it's late and I'm worried whatever else I write will be shit. Don't you guys like reviewing? I don't even care if you write only one word!**

**ローマ**


	4. Attempted rape?

**ローマ**

**Warning: The ending is a little...yeah. Let's just say this story will be turning 'M' next chapter...**

**Enjoi! **

Al walked into Ed hospital room with a wide grin. He'd been wondering if Ed and Roy had used their time alone to their advantage or not. Al was glad to see that Ed was asleep, and pleased that Roy was sleeping next to him on the bed. Al set the coffee on the table next to Ed's bed and sat in the chair next to that. He sipped his tea silently. Actually, Al was pretty surprised they had tea at a hospital. It was good too! Al drank it quickly and set the styrofoam cup in the trash. When he went to sit back down a doctor strode into the room. He looked new at this. In fact, another doctor was following him.

"Ah, hello, Alphonse." the second one said. Al remembered him, he was Ed's 'official' doctor. His name was Doctor Lisenbyrg. Al stood.

"Hey. So, what's up?" he asked as casually as possible.

"First, I'd like you to meet Jeremiah, my intern." he said. The first one stepped forward and held out his hand.

"You can just call me Jeremy."

"Sure, Jeremy. I'm Al."

"So, down to the matter at hand, Edward has a stomach ulcer. He also has probably had a lack of eating?" Dr. Lisenbyrg cut in.

"'Lack of eating'?"

"Yes, he's lost thirty pounds since the last time he was here."

"T-thirty!"

"Yes. I think you should ask him about it when he wakes up."

"Y-yeah! Guess so!" Al was getting kind of pissed at all the reasons Ed could have lost so much weight. As they started to leave, Al could only assume that Jeremy had been checking Ed out. He shrugged it off though and waited for Ed to wake.

* * *

Ed woke up to the colonel sitting on his back again, though he was running his hands through Ed's hair.

"Hey, Ed. Sleep well?" Roy teased as Ed let out a sigh of contentment.

"Mmm..." Ed mumbled in reply. Roy slid off Ed and sat him up. Ed yawned and felt something hot against his lips. He opened his eyes halfway to see Roy holding something to them. Roy smiled at him.

"Drink?" he asked. Ed blinked a few times before Roy tipped the drink back and virtually forced Ed to drink whatever it was. It was only coffee. Ed held the cup with one hand and pretty much drank it all. Roy laughed and drank that last bit when Ed was done. He then threw the cup into the trash. Ed stretched and cracked his neck. Everything hurt again, but it was better than before Roy had given him that backrub/massage.

* * *

Ed spent four days in the hospital. He thought it was a little much, but they wanted to keep an eye on him because of the stomach ulcer/punctured lung/abdomen stab thing. Al said it was necessary, but Ed still felt uneasy. Jeremy came in often to check up on him because the doctor was busy. His hair was black and short, Ed noticed, and curled at the end. He was tall, taller than Mustang, and his face was pointed with a strong, firm chin. His eyes were a striking shade of emerald-green with possible specks of hazel in them. He would often walk in ask Ed how he was feeling, crack a joke or two, secretly wink at Ed, and stride out. Ed found it odd and was confused to why he was always winked at him while Roy and Al never noticed.

* * *

Ed stood by his bed, stretching. Everyone had left him alone to get changed before he left for Roy's home again. Ed stripped off his shirt and turned around. He picked up his thin white polo and examined a wrinkle on the collar. Arms wrapped around his chest suddenly. Ed flinched. He hadn't heard them come in.

"Roy-"

"Jeremy." the person whispered. Ed's eyes widened. _Jeremy? That intern?_ He looked up and sure enough, it was the hot intern who'd been taking care of him. Ed blushed lightly.

"J-Jeremy, let go." he said, his voice getting weaker as Jeremy's hands rubbed over his nipples.

"Edward...you are absolutely the sexiest man I've ever seen." Jeremy whispered. Ed attempted to get away again, only to be held tight against the intern of about...twenty-five? Jeremy spun Ed around and locked lips with him. Ed's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. Jeremy's hands slid down Ed's back and locked around his hips. His thumbs rubbed gently on them. Ed could feel himself growing hard and was completely against it. He was in love with Roy! He didn't want to have sex with Jeremy, which was what the boy was obviously implying. Jeremy pushed Ed onto the bed and held him down tight. Ed struggled as much as he could before Jeremy grabs his wrists and held them together with one hand over Ed's head and on the pillows. Ed stared up at Jeremy.

"D...Don't..." he begged. Jeremy's eyes were filled with lust and hunger though, Ed doubted he even heard him. Jeremy pulled his belt off with his other hand and then took Ed's from his pants which were laying beside them. Ed was still wearing his hospital pants. Jeremy tied Ed's wrists to the bed rails using the belts and pulled Ed's pants and boxers off in one swift movement. He sat back and licked his lips at the sight. Ed blushed harder and bit his lower lip. Was this going to turn into...rape?

**Did you like? Bit of a cliffhanger, huh? I don't know how many more of those I'll be doing, this one was kinda on accident. It just happened that this was a good place to break off. Eee! My palms get all tingly when I write, well, what I'm going to write! Sorry about it being so short, it's okay though cuz I get a chapter out everyday, right? RIGHT! Reveiw!**

**ローマ**


	5. Rape Don't like, don't read

**ローマ**

**Warning: Explicit rape. Don't like, don't read. But, it you _do_ like, then I hope you enjoi reading the next scene**.

Jeremy began taking off his own clothes while keeping his knees on either side of Ed's hips. Ed tried to secretly get out of his restraints in the meantime. Jeremy suddenly looked at him.

"Edward..." he growled. Ed's eyes widened. A sharp pain hit his face. Ed blinked. Jeremy had slapped him? He suddenly straddled over Ed and took his chin in his hand. Jeremy pressed his lips against Ed's. His chapped, dry lips. Ed tried to break away, but Jeremy's hand was surprisingly firm. He pushed his tongue into Ed's mouth and began to explore it. Ed could feel tears pushing on his eyes. Jeremy finally broke the kiss and Ed felt something else fill his mouth. A salty taste of velvet. He found himself being forced to give Jeremy a blow-job. _It _has_ to be late, Al _has_ to be gone along with Roy_, Ed thought. Jeremy had just sat there, but he suddenly thrust into Ed's mouth, causing him to gag. Ed's tongue traveled over the soft flesh, causing Jeremy to utter a low moan. Jeremy's eyes locked with Ed's. "Hum." he muttered, lust dripping from his words. Ed's eyes narrowed. He was already being forced to do this, there was no way he was going to-Jeremy's fist hit Ed's stomach, exactly where his wound was. Ed gave out a muffled cry. That must have been something similar to a hum because Jeremy moaned deeply. He began thrusting in and out of Ed's mouth, making him gag constantly. Jeremy would every once in while cause Ed some great pain and make him yell, causing the slightly older boy more pleasure. Ed was seeing stars when Jeremy ejaculated into his mouth. He swallowed it and found himself growing unconscious. Jeremy pulled himself out of Ed's mouth and wiped a bit of his cum off the edge of the younger boy's face. "Now for the main event." he whispered in Ed's ear. Ed took in a deep breath, trying to level himself out. "Luckily, you left enough saliva that I won't have any trouble." Jeremy said calmly and he spread Ed's legs apart and lifted them slightly. He set his hands on Ed's hips and gave support. "I bet you have a tight, virgin ass, huh, chibi?" he whispered lustfully. Ed's eyes widened again when he felt Jeremy's cock at his entrance. In one swift movement, Jeremy was completely sheathed. Ed screamed in pain, but it was muffled by a pillow that Jeremy threw on his face just in time.

"STOP!" Ed screeched into the pillow. Jeremy was grunting incoherently as he thrust in and out of Ed's ass. Ed was gritting his teeth and trying not to scream the entire time, or he'd just lose the limited air he had. In and out. In and out. Jeremy's mind was focused purely on pleasuring himself using Ed's body. He wanted to in every way possible. He noticed Ed's scream and begs had stopped after a while and he thrust in harder. Ed screamed again and resisted as much as he could. It just made Jeremy thrust harder to get deeper. In the next couple minutes, Jeremy came into Ed's canal. He grunted pleasurably while Ed whimpered. Blood and cum were spread about the sheets as Jeremy pulled out. He grabbed one of the wipes and quickly cleaned himself up. Jeremy pulled on his pants and boxers before throwing the covers over Ed. The boy was glaring at him through half-lidded eyes. Jeremy set the pillow back over Ed's face and put pressure. He kept it like that until Ed's futile struggling ceased. He then left unformally.

* * *

Roy walked casually into Ed's hospital room the next morning. The bed was empty, but slept in. Roy cocked an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Roy!" Ed's arms were around his waist tightly.

"I thought you were coming home last night." he said calmly and he ruffled the blond's hair.

"Ah, they wouldn't let me leave so late so I just stayed." Ed replied. He held hands with Roy and they left, Ed hurrying them once he caught sight of Jeremy. Ed was clinging to Roy the entire way home and even in the house. Roy was starting to get a little suspicious.

"Ed? You okay? You're being awfully clingy." Roy said. Ed loosened his grip, but wouldn't let go of Roy's hand.

"Yeah, I'm...fine." Ed mumbled and looked at the floor. Roy led Ed into the living room and sat him on the couch. Ed winced. Roy grew even more suspicious. He gently took Ed's chin in his hand and turned his face towards his. Roy didn't notice Ed's eyes widen in fear. He kissed the boy gently then broke about three seconds after.

"Ed, what-" Roy's eyes widened as Ed pulled back and began sobbing into his arms, "Ed! What's wrong?" He reached out and touched Ed's shoulder. Ed whimpered quietly and sobbed

more. "Ed? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't...I'm sorry!"

"What? Ed, what are you talking about?" Roy leaned forward to gently take Ed's hand. Ed suddenly slammed himself into Roy's chest and sobbed. Roy fell backwards some before he steadied himself and wrapped his arms around Ed. Why was he so upset? "Ed...what happened?"

"...He...he..." Ed hiccupped. Roy gently rubbed Ed's back as to soothe him.

"What did he do?" he asked, not bothering to inquire who 'he' was. It took a few minutes, but Ed calmed down enough to talk.

"He forced me..." Ed whispered, his voice quivering. He hoped Roy could piece it together from there and he wouldn't have to say much else. Roy took a minute before he had an idea that needed to be confirmed.

"He...raped you?" Roy whispered. Ed nodded slowly.

"He...he held my chin when he kissed me...just like you did..." Ed hiccupped. Roy holding Ed's chin while kissing him had brought back vivid memories of Jeremy.

"Who, Ed?" Roy seethed.

"...Jeremy..."

"That intern?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Okay, I'm gonna be right back. Al will be here soon." Roy told him gently. Ed gripped Roy's jacket.

"Please...please, don't leave me..."

"...Not until Al gets back." Roy sighed as he pulled Ed closer. Ed chewed on the inside of his cheek while he tried his best to calm down. His knees were to his chest and his arms were around his knees as he leaned against Roy's chest. Roy had Ed sitting on his lap while he kept his arms around Ed's body and his chin on Ed's head. He gently rubbed circles into Ed's back with his right hand while Ed calmed down. _Come on, Alphonse...I need to kick Jeremiah's ass,_ Roy thought, _and I can't leave Ed alone when he's like this!_ Just then, the front door opened. Al walked into the room and looked at them curiously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently, his signature compassionate nature showing.

"Tell you later." Roy said while setting Ed on the couch and getting up. Ed let his head fall on his knees. Al instantly sat beside Ed, wondering what the hell had happened. Roy stomped out of the house angrily, ready to tear that fucking intern apart.

* * *

Roy came back a few hours later. Ed was asleep, with scratches all over his arms and his hair was wet. Al was sitting beside him, putting bandages on his arm.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"Ed freaked out and started scratching his arms saying that the feeling wouldn't go away when he came out of the shower."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of 'Jeremy'."

"...oh."

"What happened?" Al asked firmly. Roy sighed and sat at Ed's feet. The sleeping blond looked conflicted now even in his sleep.

"Ed was raped by that intern." Roy sighed. Al's eyes widened and he stopped what he was doing.

"'R-raped'?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you go?"

"I arrested Jeremy. Heh, it turns out he's raped a lot of people." Roy scoffed.

"So...?"

"Ed doesn't have to testify if he doesn't want to with all the people already testifying."

"Oh."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"...I don't know. I only did a little studying in psychology, so I don't know much about it."

"Mm. That's all you're worried about?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure if Ed just keeps taking his meds his ulcer will heal and...about...about..."

"His ass?"

"Yeah, his ass, it'll be healed in about a week." Al muttered quietly, blushing lightly. It was slightly embarrassing to talk about Ed being raped.

**Yeah, the ending's a little weird, but I said, why the hell not stop here? Aren't chapters a pain to read if they're too many words? You know, you just want to read the story and suck up all the verble brain food and the faster the better, right? No? Yes? Does it even matter? **

_**QUESTION: Would you rather I had longer chapters or have my chapters come out faster?**_

**Tell me in your reviews! PLEASE! I need to know, this is for your enjoyment!**

**ローマ**


	6. Self Hurt

**ローマ**

**Warning: Emo scene coming up. Wow, this story is gradually getting more and more graphic, I am so glad I changed the rating to 'M' during the fourth chapter.**

Ed woke up to Roy cuddling him in their bed. _So he's not mad,_ Ed thought, relieved. His ass hurt like hell though, it had yesterday too. Ed got out of bed, feeling filthy. He felt like he'd just rolled around in mud and had a thick coat of dirt on him. Ed jumped into the shower and instantly began scrubbing his skin. Once he realized it wouldn't come off easily, he scrubbed rougher. Ed rubbed and rubbed and eventually it got down to scratching.

"Why...won't...it...come off?" he mumbled angrily. Ed didn't realize he'd scraped his skin raw and was drawing blood now. He growled and got out of the shower. Ed grabbed his black, cotton robe and threw it on his body then tied it shut. He ran downstairs, the ropes that held the robe together fluttering behind him. Ed ran into the kitchen and got out the steel wool scrubber they used rarely. He started scrubbing it up and down his already raw forearm. He winced every time it moved over his skin. Ed blinked. It was going away. He smiled internally and kept going. Ed dropped the steel wool and held his arm over the sink. He grabbed the raw flesh roughing and scraped his fingernails across it, causing blood to drip heavily into the sink. "Ah...ah..." he mumbled painfully. It made the feeling of Jeremy fucking him go away though. He repeated the action. Ed vaguely heard his name yelled before he felt himself being restrained.

"Ed, what were you doing?" Roy yelled. Ed was speechless.

"I..." he was wide-eyed. What _was_ he doing? "I don't know." he stated bluntly. Roy held Ed's arm out in front of them.

"Look at what you did to your arm." he sighed. Ed stared at the bloodied and raw flesh that was his forearm.

"I...didn't..."

"You did that."

"I...didn't realize..."

"Ed..." Roy whispered sadly. Ed's arm was torn apart and would need medical attention. Roy looked at the blood spilled in his sink and the blood gathering on his floor under them. Ed grinned internally. The feeling of Jeremy was gone. Replaced by pain. Ed enjoyed the feeling of pain much more than Jeremy inside him.

"It's gone." Ed mumbled while Roy was leading him into the bathroom.

"What is?" Roy asked, glancing over his shoulder at Ed.

"That feeling. It's gone!" Ed said enthusiastically as if the damage he'd caused was a triumph. Roy pulled Ed roughing into the bathroom and held his golden gaze.

"Fullmetal, you will not do this again." he growled. Ed's eyes widened. Roy only called him by his former alias when he was pissed or having an orgasm and Roy was most obviously _not_ having an orgasm. Ed looked at the floor guiltily. Roy picked him up gently and sat him on the counter. It wasn't very hard, thankfully. "Stay here and do not do anything." he ordered and left the bathroom. Ed chewed on his lower lips nervously. Roy was mad at him for trying to do something good. Ed was just trying to clean himself was all. He looked at his arm, which was still dripping on the floor. Al came in a few moment later, looking urgent. He ran over to Ed and looked over his forearm.

"What the hell did you do!" he yelled. Ed recoiled. Roy stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"I..." Ed mumbled. He didn't know what happened, all Ed knew was that he'd been cleaning himself when Roy grabbed him and showed him his bloody forearm. Al sighed sharply and opened his medical bag. He wasn't sure how to handle what Ed had done. It was deep, but it wasn't a clean-cut. He took out a sponge and started to sponge the blood that was still pouring out.

"Ed, why did you do that?" Al asked gently. Roy had been staring at Ed the whole time. The boy looked more bewildered than them.

"Al, I don't think Ed knew he was doing this." he said suddenly. Al looked at Roy then at Ed, who still looked completely dumbfounded.

"...Ed, did you even realize you were doing this?" Al asked quietly. Ed shook his head.

"I...I was just trying to get clean." he mumbled innocently. Ed didn't look like a twenty-three-year-old anymore, he looked more like he was twelve. An innocent twelve-year-old who didn't know they'd done something wrong. Funny thing was, Ed's body size was almost small enough to be a-Al began wrapping Ed's arm heavily in gauze.

"You need to see someone, Ed." Al sighed.

"...who?" Ed asked, confused.

"A therapist or-"

"NO! No therapists!"

"Counserlor-"

"That's even worse than a therapist!"

"Shut up! Would you let me talk!" Al yelled. Ed fell silent and bowed his head. "You need some sort of help or you'll just keep hurting yourself without realizing it."

"...but..." Ed whimpered.

"Listen to him, Ed, Al's a doctor after all. Plus, your brother." Roy told him. Ed nodded solemnly. Al gently patted Ed's arm.

* * *

Ed was half asleep on Roy's lap, shivering. He felt filthy again, he needed to be distracted. Roy was holding him as tightly as possible to keep him warm, as he assumed that was the problem. Al was talking about a therapist, not that Ed was listening. He was just trying his best not to run into the shower and start washing himself again like he had earlier. Roy was listening, no wonder he wasn't noticing Ed's mental breakdown. Ed broke out of Roy's arm and ran upstairs.

"Huh?" Roy was confused. Al sighed and followed Ed upstairs. He was scrubbing his arm roughly, trying to get the filth off. It was his upper arm, as he couldn't figure out how the get the bandages off fast enough. He scraped harder and harder, but Al burst through the door and restrained him.

"Ed, you're clean." Al told him gently. Ed struggled.

"No, I'm not!" He screamed.

"You are. Calm down." Al whispered. Ed slid onto the floor, taking Al with him. He sobbed quietly and wrapped his arms around himself. Al sighed. None of this would have happened if he'd never pushed on the matter of examining Ed. He wouldn't have gone back to the dorms where he was stabbed, sent to the hospital, met Jeremy, and raped by the damned intern. He would have never had this problem, the ulcer would have cleared on its own, and Ed would be happily sleeping in Roy's arms.

**Do you guys still like this story? It's explicit...I promise I won't stop writing it until I'm done, though. Oh, and it's been brought to my attention that the police should be involved considering both rape and attempted murder have happened. The police will be entering the story in later chapters, as well as females. Sorry about the lack of women so far as well, I promise there will be some. Mmmaybe.**

**Review? Please?**

**ローマ**


	7. Problems Arise Out of Answers

**ローマ**

**Warning: Awkward conversation at the end...But that's the worst of it. For this chapter.**

Dr. Lymphan sat across from Edward, waiting for him to say something. She was a patient woman, but Ed's glare was wearing that down.

"You aren't going to talk to me about it?" she asked. Ed turned away from her, showing her only his profile. "Edward." she said firmly. Ed barely glanced at her before he stood. "Where are you going?"

"This is a waste of time." he stated. Lymphan watched as he walked towards the door, limping, and found it to be locked. He turned halfway and held out his hand, "Give me the key."

"Edward, you are not allowed to leave until you tell me why you're limping."

"...No."

"Edward, you want to leave, right?"

"Give me the goddamned fucking keys."

"Ooh, I see someone has a dirty mouth." she teased. Ed's eyes widened. Lymphan took notice at his reaction. It was...unusual. He turned away sharply and refused to look at her or talk. She could see him shivering. "Are you cold?" Lymphan asked innocently. _'Dirty mouth'...what could have happened to make those words set him off?_ Ed ran over to the trash can and vomited into it. Lymphan was instantly making her way over to him."Edward? Are you sick?" she asked. Ed heaved up everything he'd eaten that morning. Lymphan felt his forehead. No fever. A traumatic event must have happened. Well, no shit, why else would he be here? Lymphan helped Edward back to the couch and sat next to him this time. He looked depressed, much worse than when he'd come in. "What happened?" she asked.

"...J...Jeremy, he..." Ed muttered, curling in on himself. Lymphan only took a moment to have a hunch.

"Did he touch you inappropriately?" she asked. Ed flinched visibly.

"...More than just that."

"Did Jeremy rape you?"

"...y...y-yes." Ed mumbled. Lymphan nodded. She wondered if the two men that had brought him knew this already. Lymphan stood, patted Ed's back lightly, and left the room, locking the door behind her. She strode up to Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric who were waiting patiently outside the door.

"Are you aware Edward has been raped?" she asked firmly.

"Yes." they both said in unison. Roy and al only took a moment to looked at each other before looking back at Lymphan.

"Well, then that's covered. What's he been doing that's strange?"

"Ah, cleaning himself excessively to the point where he's shredded the skin in his left forearm." Al told her. Lymphan nodded.

"He's sensitive to words, you may know," the two nodded, "So, you'll need to be careful about what you say. A few minutes ago he was demanding for the key to leave and let off a small string of curses, I jokingly said he had a dirty mouth and he gave me a cold shoulder. About a minute later he was vomiting in my trashcan."

"Yeah..." Roy mumbled.

"Not to mention he's been limping. Edward will need to be kept on constant watch so he doesn't cause anymore harm to himself or anyone for that matter."

"I suppose someone will need to be there when he bathes?" Al asked curiously.

"Unfortunately."

"Whatever, I bathe with him anyway." Roy said nonchalantly. He got a few stares for that one. Lymphan walked back into the room and continued with her session with Edward, which went surprisingly well after he had pretty much already told her the main event.

* * *

Ed laid on the couch, reading. He was glad that feeling from before was gone, that feeling of Jeremy being there. He wasn't sure what it was that his doctor had given him, but it definitely helped. Both with the pain and helplessness feeling. Roy was sitting beside him with a book as well in one hand and cup of coffee in the other. Ed was unaware of what the plan was and was also unaware of where Al had gone. He stopped reading his book and let it flop as he tried to think of where Al was.

"Ed?" Roy asked curiously. Ed looked over his shoulder at his lover.

"Where's Al? Did he ever say where he was going?"

"He went to pick up some stuff, no need to worry."

"Mm..." Ed mumbled and sat his book back up. He set his head on it and yawned silently.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked thoughtfully and set his book down. Ed shook his head with a mild yawn, which managed to give his forehead a paper cut. He flinched and touched his stinging forehead. Roy cocked an eyebrow. Ed blushed mildly.

"I think I gave myself a paper cut." he mumbled embarrassingly. Roy laughed.

"Need a band-aid?" he teased.

"NO! It's just a paper cut." Ed growled and sat up. Roy smiled and nodded. He was just glad Ed was back to normal.

* * *

Al looked at the prescription curiously. Ed had to take these? They were yellowish white pills about the size of an infants little toe. Ed was supposed to take these twice a day for three months or until he got over the rape. In the meantime, Roy was supposed to work on getting Jeremy arrested and then prove it to Ed, therefore he wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. Al was unable to read the name of the pills, all he knew was that they eased Ed's pain and they gave him more serotonin. He walked into Roy's house and into the living room. Al looked upon the two sleeping forms. Ed was curled into Roy's chest while Roy wrapped his arms around the smaller one. Al chuckled lightly and sat beside the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He set the bottles of serotonin on the table and set a box next to him. Al began neatly setting each bottle in the box and promptly locked it after. If Ed was to ever develop suicidal ideas and found this box, he could easily kill himself by taking more pills than necessary.

"Al..." Roy yawned as he sat up slowly, gently settling Ed on the couch.

"Hey." Al replied, throwing Roy a key. Roy caught it and looked at the silver piece curiously.

"What's this?"

"It's the key to this box."

"And...what's in the box?"

"Ed's meds."

"Why'd you put them in a locked box."

"There's no way I'm gonna trust Ed to take the right dose of medication on his own."

"Give him some credit, Al. He's twenty-three." Roy sighed.

"You just don't want to get up as early as he does to unlock a box." Al pouted.

"...You're right." Roy yawned, stretching.

"I'm surprised you and Ed went to bed this early." Al acknowledged.

"Ed was tired and fell asleep beside me, and I couldn't help but follow seeing him to content for the first time in several days."

"This stuff really works." Al laughed.

"Mm. What's it called?"

"I'm just calling it serotonin, I'm not sure how to pronounce the actual name of the medication."

"What's 'serotonin'?"

"It's a chemical that induces self-confidence, feeling of safety and security, increases your appetite, and causes you to be more sleepy."

"No wonder he fell asleep so quickly."

"It also reduces sex drive." Al added quickly. Roy suddenly looked back at Al, wide-eyed.

"What did you say?"

"Ed won't want to have any sex." Al said matter-of-factly and stood up with the box. Roy's mouth opened and closed like a fishes before he followed Al out.

"What? Why? I thought-!"

"It isn't guaranteed he won't want any, but he may refuse a lot more."

"HMPH! I guess I should up my performance!"

"I can't believe you just said that." Al sighed, walking away and back into the living room. He gently picked Ed up and carried the sleeping alchemist into his and Roy's room. Al set him on the bed and threw the blankets over him, he then walked downstairs to find Roy examining a bottle.

"What's that?" Al asked curiously.

"Viagra." Roy replied. Al's eyes widened.

"W-why do you have that!"

"I got it for Ed a while ago when I concerned about...yeah, but it turned out he was just pissed at me and didn't want any sex."

"So...? Why do you need it now?"

"Well, I was thinking this could help Ed's sex drive."

"S-sure..."

"Maybe I should just get that pill that makes you bigger-"

"I'm done talking about this with you!" Al ran out of the room, covering his ears. Roy set the blue-bottle on the counter and followed Al into the living room. He needed to ask a few questions he hoped Al would answer willingly.

"Alphonse."

"I'm not going to talk to you about sneaking Ed Viagra!" Al yelled.

"SHHH! I'm not gonna do that!"

"Good!"

"But I need to ask you some questions."

"...Fine."

"What's the average size of a male's penis?" Roy asked, blushing lightly. Al stared at him for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because Ed and mine's relationship is based a lot on sex!"

"Okay, okay! It's six inches." Al muttered. Roy chuckled evilly.

"W-what?" Al whimpered.

"Both Ed and I are above average." Roy laughed.

"I don't want to know anymore." Al told him. Roy nodded in understanding.

"What's something that increases libido?"

"...Uh, sarsaparilla does and ginkgo. Enzyte is specially designed to increase libido in men."

"Right, see you! If Ed wakes up tell him I'm out picking stuff up!" Roy ran out the front door. Al shuddered. So he was gonna sneak Ed Enzyte? Al sighed and stood._ Ed already has a pretty strong sex drive, he'll be impossibly horny now. No to mention, it increases pleasure. Roy will feel pretty arrogant when Ed's begging and begging for more. Should I tell Ed that? No...this might be fun to watch._

**How'd you like the conversation? Awkward? Interesting? Funny? I thought it was all three...**

**ローマ**


	8. Lemon, don't like, don't read

******ローマ**

**Warning: Lemon. Yes, finally, I got in the RoyEd lemon that I'd promised. So, don't like, don't read. It's that simple.**

Ed woke up at about 3pm and stumbled downstairs, almost falling down them twice. Al watched him curiously from the bottom.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." Ed yawned and stretched. Roy smirked when he saw his lover talking to Al by the stairs. He walked over to the smaller male and held out a cup full of a steaming hot liquid.

"Here, Ed. This will make you feel better." Roy told him. Ed took the cup and looked at it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"It's tea with ginkgo leaves." Roy told him. Ed eyed the tea for a moment before sipping it and going into the living room. Roy followed lustfully. Sure, Ed might not be fully healed, but he'd had sex before that time and Ed could get through the next session. Al held out a pill to Ed.

"What's that?" Ed asked tiredly.

"It's your meds, take it." Al told him. Ed shrugged and took the pill, swallowing it with the tea. Roy flopped down beside Ed. He watched the smaller one drink the tea quickly. Roy was slightly concerned about the fact that he'd put a lot of stuff in that particular tea. Two Enzyte pills, one Viagra, sarsaparilla leaves, and _a lot _of ginkgo leaves. He'd stirred it for about an hour before everything had finally dissolved. Ed read quietly and Roy waited for the pills to kick in. He wanted to fuck Ed so bad today. Roy smirked internally when Ed was becoming restless and moving around constantly. He finally stood, grabbed Roy's shirt, and dragged him upstairs.

* * *

Roy watched Ed curiously as if he didn't know what was going on. Ed determinedly stripped Roy's shirt off him and looked up at the older man.

"It's been too long." he growled and pulled Roy down to kiss him passionately. Roy roughly began stripping Ed and got them both onto the bed. Ed laid below the older one in only his boxers and pulled him down again for another kiss. He arched his hips so Roy's and his groins rubbed against the other. Roy smirked and held Ed's hips down. He ground their erections together anyway, while Ed moaned. Roy took his own pants off at this point and then his boxers. He stripped off Ed's boxers too and started stroking the younger ones throbbing cock. Ed moaned breathlessly and was trying his best not to thrust his hips into Roy's hand, but it couldn't be helped. Roy stroked harder, which began Ed's quiet screams of pleasure. Roy kissed him to muffle the evidence of their sex, but knew Al was aware anyway. He decided to let Ed be loud when he figured Al was smart enough to leave if he didn't want to hear it. Maybe Al was a creepster though and did want to hear it-Roy shook his head. Ed panted heavily while Roy stroked once more. Ed moaned again when he splattered cum onto his stomach and Roy's hand. Roy kissed Ed again and moved down his neck as he slowly while inserting a digit into Ed's entrance. Ed chewed on his lower lip while he panted heavily. Roy stretched Ed once he had four fingers in and pulled out. Ed suddenly grabbed Roy's shoulders and rolled them into the opposite positions. Ed now sat on top and Roy was on bottom.

"Ed, what are you-" Roy was cut off by the intense pleasure he felt. Ed willingly slid his tongue along the bottom of Roy's cock. The taste of salt and feel of velvet was different from Jeremy's; a better one. One Ed was willing to suck. He engulfed the member in his mouth, extracting a low moan from Roy. Ed licked the tender flesh before sucking hard where Roy gave another low moan. Roy accidentally thrusted into Ed's mouth, making him gag loudly. A slight chuckle came from Roy at that one and Ed wondered if he should just bite the thing off for payback. Instead, he held Roy's hips down as much as he could and sucked hard again, earning himself a mouthful of cum. He swallowed it gladly and pulled back. Roy sat up slowly. "Okay...are we ready now?" he asked jokingly. Ed smirked and pretty much jumped onto Roy. Roy positioned Ed over his still throbbing member and held his hips. "You sure?" he asked.

"I'm the one who dragged you up here." Ed growled. Roy nodded and slid Ed down onto himself. Ed's head went back in ecstasy. "Ah...ah...ah..." he panted hard. Roy pushed down slowly on Ed's hips, making him go father. Ed's panting got louder and he gripped Roy's shoulders. Ed tightened around Roy, making him have to choke back on his moan. "More...more..." Ed panted lightly. Roy thrust up into Ed as he pushed the smaller down at the same time. "Roy!" Ed screamed as the man put pressure on his prostrate. Roy almost went over the edge and he pulled them down into a laying position. He got on his knees as he held up Ed's hips. He moved his hands to the back of Ed's thighs. Ed's hands gripped the sheets and Roy pulled out some. He thrust in slowly, wishing to go so much faster. "Faster...harder!" Ed told him. Roy gladly obliged and thrust in faster when he pulled out again. Ed moaned loudly again. Roy pulled out and thrust in again, as hard as he possibly could. Ed screamed as waves of pleasure rushed over his body. "ROY! More!" he moaned. Roy did go over this time, and came into Ed's anus. He thrust in and out, trying to ride his orgasm all the way. Ed panted hard as well as Roy, even when the older man fell beside the younger.

"Good?" Roy panted.

"Yeah..." Ed replied, trying to control his breathing.

**My hands were going numb while I wrote this on Tuesday. I was like, "Yay! I can't believe I'm doing this though!" but kept writing because I for one am a fan of yaoi and I know some other people are as well.**

******ローマ**


	9. Nom Nom Nom

**********ローマ**

**Warning: Mild arguing and a possibly unknown word to some people (nom). **

Al walked into the house silently and paused. The sounds of moaning and screaming had thankfully ceased, but someone was in the kitchen. Al casually walked into the room. Roy. And Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, and Fury.

"Hello?" Al mumbled curiously, "Where's Ed?"

"Asleep still." Roy replied, smiling weakly.

"Oh." was all Al managed to say before blushing.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Havoc asked. Al looked at Roy.

"You haven't told them?"

"Nobody knows, Al, except Edward, you, and I."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so be quiet! Jeez." Roy sighed. Al blinked and quickly kept his mouth shut. The sounds of metal connecting with the floor were drowned out by the argument Roy and Havoc started having about not keeping secrets. Ed walked lazily past them and into the dining room. His eyes grazed over the table before they fell on the wall. Ed smirked and made his way over to the wall quietly. He silently clapped his hands together and dissolved the all, revealing his heavy stash of Lindor chocolate bars. His smirk turned into a grin as he pulled several out and sealed the wall again.

* * *

"Would you two stop fighting?" Hawkeye said firmly. The two stop momentarily.

"Why can't they know? I'm sure Ed wouldn't care." Al said. Roy sighed heavily.

"Fine!" he yelled. Everyone, except Al, watched Roy intently. "Edward and I, we're lovers." he mumbled quietly.

"What!" Havoc, Fury, and Breda yelled in complete unison.

"Ah, I had a hunch." Hawkeye said, her tone filled with self-satisfaction.

"Yeah, well, it's true. You can even ask Ed." Roy stated. Everything went silent as the situation fell into awkwardness. All that could be heard was quiet nomming.

"...What's that?" Al asked suddenly, as everyone had been listening intently to the sound of chewing.

"I don't know..." Roy mumbled in response. They all walked silently into the room over, which happened to be the dining room. Ed was sitting on the dining room table, munching on a Lindor chocolate bar with a magazine in his hand. He looked bored though. Nobody was sure if they wanted to know what he was reading, except Roy.

"Hey, Ed. What cha reading?" Roy asked. Ed jumped, closed the book and sat on it.

"What? Nothing." he laughed nervously and took another bite of the chocolate.

"...Don't tell me it's playboy!" Roy yelled desperately. Ed cocked an eyebrow and took another bite.

"No, it's not playboy." he stated and opened the magazine again. He pulled out a piece of paper, set the chocolate down, and destroyed the magazine with alchemy.

"Obviously, it was something you're not proud of though." Al laughed. Ed's face blushed furiously.

"Shut up!" he jumped off the table, grabbed another Lindor chocolate bar and left the room.

"When did Ed get Lindor?" Roy asked in realization that he'd never bought the boy any and they hadn't seen Ed buy any either.

"I don't know." Al muttered, following Ed swiftly into the living room. Ed was sitting on the couch, reading the label on the chocolate bar. Everyone else went back into the kitchen to return to the conversation they'd been having before about Ed. "Where did you get that?" Al asked.

"I bought it a while ago and stashed in. I'd forgotten about it until this morning," Ed replied, "Want some?" he held out one of the bars he hadn't eaten. Al shrugged.

"Why not?" he took it and enjoyed the sweet taste of the milk chocolate.

"I'm boooored." Ed sighed.

"Mm, me too." Al replied, standing up. Ed looked at him. "Hey, did you take your meds yet?" he asked. Ed averted his eyes. Al sighed and grabbed his arm roughly. He dragged Ed into the kitchen while Ed was still nomming on a piece of chocolate and started searching for the locked box. Roy looked at them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much." Ed replied right before a yawn. Al held out a pill to Ed with a stern look on his face. Ed took it regretfully. He didn't like being on medication, even if it helped the pain both physically and emotionally.

"What's that?" Havoc asked. Ed simply shrugged and glared at Al. He was refused to tell Ed what is was and he'd been dying to know what the hell he'd been taking the last couple days.

"It's serotonin." Al sighed.

"...what?" Breda asked.

"It's stuff that gives you self-confidence, a sense of safety, security, raises your appetite, and makes you sleepy. It also reduces sex drive." Al explained. Ed was pissed while everyone else was rather sad.

"I don't need something like that!" he burst.

"Yes, you do! You were sitting on your ass all day before, traumatized! You were fucking tearing your arm apart because-"

"Al." Roy said suddenly. Ed's eyes were wide and his fists were trembling. He refused to let tears come, but he couldn't stay there anymore. Ed fled the house, wishing he'd never gone back to the college that evening.

"Great! Fucking great, Al!" Roy yelled.

"He wanted to know what it was!" Al pointed at Havoc.

"You didn't have to yell at Ed though! That was completely uncalled for!"

"He yelled at me first!"

"Stop acting like a child! I thought you were supposed to be the mature one!" Roy growled, "Ed doesn't like it when people know he's vulnerable and you just yelled all that in front of a crowd of people!" Al came to the realization that several other people were in the room.

* * *

Ed sat in his dorm room. He didn't think he'd come back here, but he did. He'd locked his doors and windows with alchemy and was laying on his bed. The pill he'd vomited earlier was sitting in his trash can along with all his chocolate.

"I wonder...if anything was done about those juniors..." Ed mumbled to himself. He dragged himself over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. It, and his chocolate, was the only thing not spoiled in there. Ed flopped into his recliner and drank the water slowly; he felt like complete shit.

"Ed?" A voice came from outside. It sounded like Al. Ed didn't reply. He sat as silently as possible, not wanting to face his younger brother. The door made a click sound and opened. Ed glared at the man standing in his doorway. Al looked at him guiltily. "Sorry...about earlier." he mumbled. Ed spun in his chair and looked out the window. "Don't ignore me, come on. I knew you wouldn't take it if you knew what it was for."

"...Al...it's not that. I'm well aware that I was a sad-sack that couldn't even sit still for more than one minute, I'm pissed that you had to scream that in front of so many people."

"I know, and I'd completely forgotten they were there."

"Al...I feel sick." Ed spun to face his brother. Al cocked an eyebrow and walked over to Ed. He knelt in front of him and placed the back of his hand on Ed's forehead.

"You have a slight fever. I don't know what could have gotten you sick though. Unless Roy had something." Al laughed the last part out. Ed's eyes widened.

"Does that mean he's been cheating on me!" he yelled.

"No, I was kidding! You're being a bit emotional too..." Al laughed. Ed pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure your fever will pass if you relax a bit."

"Yeah..." Ed mumbled. Al sat on the bed and rubbed his hands together as if preparing for something.

"Okay, so, Roy told his subordinates everything about the rape."

"Wonderful." Ed scoffed sarcastically.

"And, they're going to help with the trial for that. At the same time, Roy got those gay friends of your's to identify the juniors who attacked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and he's working on that now. Roy won't be around so much for a while, you know, right?"

"Yeah, I picked that up."

"Okay. And...Roy put Enzyte and Viagra in your tea." Al mumbled quietly. Ed's eyes narrowed and he stood quickly. Al followed his brother out the dorms.

"That bastard! He's going to pay for drugging me like that!" Ed went into a sprint down the street, Al still following.

**Sorry, I don't even have to ask if it was rushed. That was horrible, huh? Did you like the nomming part though? That's what my friends always say when they mean "eating" or "chewing" and it's such a cute word I didn't think it would matter if I put it in. I put glomping in a different chapter, didn't I? I hope you enjoied the story nonetheless. Now, I got to go. I'm gonna go see Unknown!**

**********ローマ**


	10. He Returns With A Vengence

**********ローマ**

**********Have you noticed there's always a warning even if there's nothing to be worried about? In. Every. Single. Chapter. And I'd bet that less than half the people who read this story even read them. Ha ha ha. **

**********Warning: Eh, kinda lemon, not really. Merely mentioned. Also, poisoning. Again. I'm so evil. **

Ed flew into Roy's chest at the office. He leaned across the desk to do so.

"Hello!" he said cheerfully. Roy looked at him for a moment, confused. Havoc was also staring at the boy in the same confusion.

"Hi? What's got you so cheery?"

"I don't know, I really shouldn't be," Ed suddenly grew pissed and stood straight, "Because you fucking drugged me!" he pointed a dramatic figure at Roy who sat, dumbfounded.

"You...drugged him!" Havoc yelled as well. Ed glared at him hard. Roy sat still, looking shocked more than confused now. Ed's expression softened when no response came.

"It's fine," he said softly, earning several shocked glances, "What came out of it was better than usual."

"Good, maybe I'll do it again." Roy whispered lustfully, leaning forward. Ed purred on the edge of Roy's desk and their noses met gently. Havoc slowly exited the room with Breda. Roy pulled Ed across the desk and onto his lap. Ed connected his lips with Roy's instantly and was granted with access into the colonel's mouth. He moaned quietly and Roy glanced at the door. It was shut tightly, but that might not be enough. Roy picked Ed up. The alchemist hooked his legs around Roy's waist and his arms around Roy's neck, while nuzzling the older man's neck. Roy hooked one arm under Ed's ass and carried him to the closet. Perfect. He walked in there and shut the door tightly.

"Edward, you know we're trying to work on your case, right?" he whispered in the dark.

"I know, but I wanted you so badly...I don't feel well." Ed mumbled sadly. Roy sighed.

* * *

Havoc sat in front of a large television screen. Hawkeye walked up behind him with a pissed off look on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked firmly.

"Watching a horror movie, join me." he replied quickly. Hawkeye was instantly intrigued. She'd always enjoyed horror films. Hawkeye sat on the couch, guiltily figuring that what was one day slacking off? As it turned out, this horror movie was in a whole genre of its own. It was called insidious and damn, it was really was. Hawkeye was left completely shocked when it was over.

"Oh...my lord..." she mumbled, temporarily afraid of the dark. Havoc shuddered. Hawkeye stood, unwilling but having too, and walked towards the colonel's door. She knocked three times before entering to find it empty. Hawkeye choked on air, but swallowed her fear when light thumping came from the closet. She silently walked over and took hold of the handle of the doorknob. Once again, Riza swallowed her fear and nervousness before opening the door. She screamed. Loudly. Hawkeye had expected nothing, but with the two black figures paired with the horror movie she'd just watched, she was terrified. Hawkeye fell back while Havoc, Fury, and Breda came running in. They'd never heard Hawkeye scream, so it must have been bad.

* * *

Ed panted on the floor while Roy was straddling him. He could swear his head had hit the wall sixteen times already from all the thrusting. Roy's hand was effective enough at covering his moans though. Ed gripping Roy's back, the blanket touching his fingertips. He shut his eyes tightly when light blinded him from the doorway and the scream that followed made him flinch and push Roy in deeper. He almost screamed as well and instead choked on his moan when he realized Hawkeye was right there. Roy had frozen too. Ed blushed furiously and felt like living under a rock for the rest of his life. Oh, great, now everyone else was staring too.

"Right when I was about to reach my climax." Ed sighed, trying to break the silence. Havoc laughed, Hawkeye was breathing deeply, Fury was blushing, and Breda looked confused. Roy let his forehead fall on Ed's chest. Ed laughed, making the older man also glad when he heard it rumbling in his chest.

"Do we have to stop now?" Roy whimpered. Everyone was silent for a bit before Hawkeye sighed and shut the door.

"Thank you!" Ed and Roy both called.

"Just, be quiet." Hawkeye called back and shooed everyone else out of the room, including herself.

* * *

Roy sat beside his younger lover. The boy had fallen asleep after their latest session. He usually just dozed off though. Roy chuckled and dressed Ed, though it was hard with him being fully asleep and noncooperative. He finally just let Ed lay on the floor with a blanket covering him. Roy sighed and leaned down to kiss the alchemist that had no shirt upon him. A light knock came on the door and Roy emerged from the closet that now smelled of sweat and cum.

"Sir, Jeremiah Killen is here." Hawkeye told him. Roy quickly shut the door behind him.

"Him? Why's he here?"

"Sir, nobody is testifying against him, they're going to let him go free." Hawkeye stated. Roy's eyes narrowed, then softened.

"That means Ed...will have to..." he mumbled sadly. Hawkeye nodded solemnly. Roy turned around. "Right when he's starting to sleep without a dose of sleeping aides." he muttered as he opened the closet door again. Hawkeye peered in past him at the sleeping Edward. He was so peaceful and adorable. Roy regretfully knelt beside the alchemist and shook his shoulder. Ed's face cringed before he looked at Roy.

"Hm...?" he mumbled groggily.

"You got a job to do." Roy sighed. Ed sat up slowly and put his shirt on.

"What am I doing?" he asked as he started to tie his hair back in a ponytail.

"You...have to testify against Jeremy." Roy told him. Ed froze for a moment before going back to his hair, hands shaking.

"Y-yeah...okay." he mumbled with a quivering voice. Roy suddenly hugged the boy and Hawkeye left the room to glare daggers at Jeremy who was waiting in the subordinates office. She took quick notice that he had no handcuffs on and put a hand to her gun holster.

* * *

Ed sat quietly, bending a silver fork out a nervousness. He wasn't sure where the fork came from, but Roy had given him it for some reason. Ed didn't care right now, he just wanted this to be over. The door shut behind him. Bugs crawled under Ed's skin and the fork snapped in half.

"Edward?" Jeremy's voice. Ed clenched the pieces of the fork with wide eyes.

"Don't talk to him." Roy growled. Ed's nervousness fell some, but the bugs were still crawling. Something brushed his head and Ed squeaked. Roy looked at him sadly. _Oh...Roy only patted my head,_ Ed thought, relieved.

"Colonel Mustang, sir! We need you right away!" A soldier suddenly called from the doorway.

"I'm busy, can it wait?"

"No, sir! It's extremely urgent!" The soldier did seem a bit anxious. Roy sighed, mouthed the words 'I'll only be a minute' to Ed and left quickly with the soldier. Ed's hands bled from how tightly he was gripping the rough edges of the broken fork.

"Hello, Ed." Jeremy said kindly as if he'd done nothing wrong. Ed didn't reply. Jeremy sat next to Ed, touching him fully.

"Don't touch me." Ed told him firmly and stood. Jeremy caught his arm and Ed fell onto his lap. Ed shook out of fear and stared into Jeremy's face.

"You didn't greet me back." Jeremy mentioned, firmly grabbed Ed's wrists.

"H-hi..." Ed mumbled. Jeremy smirked evilly, then it fell into a pissed off frown.

"Edward. You will not tell anyone anything else and you will not testify at the trial." he ordered. Ed's eyes narrowed despite the horrible feeling of his skin crawling.

"I will. You're going to pay for your crimes." Ed growled. Jeremey scoffed and his hands were quickly around Ed's throat, they fell onto the floor as Ed leaned back. Ed's hand followed and gripped the edges of the hands that were choking him.

"Ed," Jeremy sighed, "I'm going to make sure you won't testify. Ever. Again." he tightened his grip. Ed's lips parted, hoping to get air. His face turned a blushing color from lack of air and his eyes became half-lidded.

"...stop..." Ed whispered breathlessly. Jeremy grimaced and tightened his hold even more. It took some time, but Ed's eyes finally closed and he went limp. Jeremy quickly pulled a syringe out of his pocket and held open Ed's left arm. He injected the poison in and got up. Jeremy left the alchemist to die on the floor and made his way out of Central Command.

**Okay, I know this seems to be going nowhere, but I HAVE a plot! Kind of. I promise the story is going to get better!**

_**QUESTION: Does anyone **know** what a hermaphrodite is? Tell me in a review or PM!  
**_

**********ローマ**


	11. Boomslang and New Discoveries

**********ローマ**

**********Warning: Let's see...Nothing. Everything's fine! Woo!**

When Roy was back, Ed was against the wall, gripping his arm. Roy ran over and saw Ed's arm was profusely bleeding.

"What happened?" He asked loudly and fled for the first aid kit. He didn't notice the pained look on Ed's face or that he was biting his lower lip. "Ed?" Roy looked back at the boy and lightly touched Ed's arm. Ed screamed in pain and slid to the floor. Roy's eyes widened. Obviously, this was something more than a cut. He wrapped Ed's arm tightly past all the whimpering and took Ed's face in his hand. Ed looked in extreme pain. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Jeremy...he did something...I..." Ed wasn't quite making sense.

"Ed, say it!"

"He strangled me and I don't know what happened after that!" Ed yelled in return. Roy nodded and glanced at the couch where he'd last seen them. An empty syringe laid on the floor. Roy ran over and took it before going back to Ed.

"I think he probably injected you with some type of poison. Ed, come on, we have to get you to a hospital." Roy told him. Ed nodded weakly and Roy picked him up altogether.

* * *

Ed sat on the hospital bed while the doctor unwrapped his arm.

"Oh!" The doctor exclaimed as a small bit of Ed's skin was dying and most of his arm was swollen. Ed's eyes widened. Roy's did too. The syringe had already been sent to have whatever was inside determined and then they could start treatment.

"Gross!" Ed yelled and seemed to be in suddenly more pain. He gripped his side and whimpered quietly.

"Ed?" Roy asked gently.

"My insides...they hurt..." Ed mumbled. The doctor stood thinking for a minute.

"Edward needs antibiotics now!" he yelled out to the nurses. Ed looked up barely. "Edward, I think you may have been injected with some type of snake poison. We can't give you any antivenom until we know what kind it was though, so until then you'll have to do with antibiotics." the doctor told him. Ed nodded briefly. A nurse came in carrying some type of bag of which had a needle attached to the end. She blinked when she saw Ed's arm, but took it anyway. Roy took Ed's chin when he saw the younger starting to freak out about the needle and kissed him. The nurse took her chance to put the needle in Ed's arm and set up the bag. Ed pulled away as a wave of pain hit him and he whimpered. Roy looked somberly upon his young lover and hugged

* * *

Ed was half asleep with a major headache when the doctor came back. Roy was sitting beside Ed, stroking his hair gently.

"Ed...we're actually not sure what was injected to you, so this may take a while. You don't seem to be in danger of dying yet, though, so hold on until we can get you the antivenom."

"Ugh..." Ed mumbled in return, quite unimpressed. The doctor sighed and left.

* * *

About two hours later, the results came back out of what little substance they could obtain from the syringe. Boomslang venom. Perfect, one of the antivenom they had right at the hospital. Dr. Emerage, the previous doctor's name, hurried to give Ed the serum. For all he knew, Ed's organs could already be so deteriorated past the point of revival from the poisons.

* * *

Edward was asleep when Dr. Emerage came back. He was leaning against Roy while the older man was playing with Ed's ponytail.

"I found it!" Dr. Emerage sing-songed as he gently took Ed's wrist. The boy didn't stir while Dr. Emerage injected him with the serum to get rid of the poison. He then promptly threw away the dirty needle.

"What was it?" Roy asked.

"Boomslang venom. It kills skin cells and thins your blood. I need to do a couple of blood samples soon to see if Edward has any problems with his organs seeing as the poison usually eats away at them."

"Right." Roy said firmly and Dr. Emerage left was still sleeping when Emerage came back with a hypodermic needle, reading to take some blood. Roy gently held Ed's shoulders in case he woke up during it and tried to make an escape. Ed woke up to the feeling of being held down though, being back memories of Jeremy. Ed stared at Roy, confused, until he felt the sharp pain in his arm and pulling. He glanced over at Emerage and Roy was suddenly finding it hard to keep Ed from moving. Emerage hurried up and retracted to the needle from Ed's arm than bandaged it.

"Hello." the man said cheerfully. Ed was still staring at the needle that had just been lodged in his arm.

"T-that needle's huge!" Ed yelled, Roy hugged him.

"Yup. It's a hypodermic needle, Ed." he whispered into the alchemist's ear. Ed nodded and leaned into his lover's embrace.

"I'm gonna run some tests on this and will be back in about an hour or two." Emerage told them and quickly left the room. Ed looked up at Roy thoughtfully.

"Everything still hurts..." he groaned.

"You only just got the antidote, Ed, be patient." Roy laughed in reply.

"I just wanna get out of here though..."

"I know, I know." Roy rubbed Ed's shoulders, making the younger relax considerably. Ed let his head rest on his lover's chest and decided why not try to sleep again in the meantime?

* * *

Dr. Emerage looked at the peculiar results of the test. Ed had oestrogen and oeprogesterone hormones in his system. That was impossible, only a woman's ovaries produced them, Edward didn't have ovaries...

"How odd." Emerage mumbled to himself, deep in thought. Edward did have rather womanly hips...and he was pretty feminine. But that could have been because he was gay. No, those were just coincidences, or were they? Emerage had to investigate. He hurried to Ed's room where the boy was giggling quietly at something Roy had just whispered.

"Edward, I have to ask you some questions." Emerage said happily, surprisingly.

"Hm? What?" Ed replied, slightly shocked.

"Are you having any minor cramps? Or mood swings?" he asked.

"...yeah, it's nothing though. It always happens." Ed scoffed. Emerage grew more excited.

"Oh? When these things occur are they usually around a specific time?" he asked. Ed was in thought while Roy blinked.

"Yeah. Usually the first week of every month Ed's really moody and...has...cramps..." Roy looked at Ed, eyes wide. Ed seemed clueless to the whole situation.

"What?" he asked, curiously at the expression on Roy's face.

"That's impossible, Ed's just a moody guy, there's no way-"

"He has oestrogen and progesterone hormones in his system which are chemicals only produced in a woman's ovaries." Emerage told them. Ed was dumbfounded. Why would he have that in his system?

"What? That doesn't make sense." Ed stated plainly, not wanting to deal with nonsense today. Afterall, it was the first day of the first week of the month.

"Would it be possible for me to give you a physical exam?" Emerage asked.

"No." Ed growled.

"Ed." Roy nudged him. He wanted to know what was going on more than anything and a simple exam wasn't going to hurt his love.

"...fine..." Ed mumbled quietly. Roy got up, kissed Ed's cheek, and left the two alone.

**I had fun searching google for this medical crap. Trust me, I wouldn't put fake medical information in my stories and if I did I'd tell you. And if anyone has freetime, you should look up pictures of a Boomslang snake, they're pretty awesome. They're neon green with black stripes!**

**********ローマ**


	12. Hermaphrodite

**********ローマ**

**********Warning: May contain "big words". I was told my vocabulary was too complicated for fanfictioners and I'd confuse people, but I believe in you guys! You're smart people! Why else would you be reading in your freetime? Stupid people don't do that.**

Emerage simply pressed his hands on Ed's lower abdomen, between his hips. Edward had a face of contempt while he glared at Emerage. He'd forced Ed to undress, wanting to see the alchemist's body. Not in any kind of sexual way, because he wanted to see how feminine the boy's body was as well. Emerage felt himself internally smirking when he found them. The ovaries, uterus, and even vaguely he felt Ed's fallopian tubes. But...Edward also had a penis instead of a vagina. This was kinda weird.

"Edward, I think you're a hermaphrodite." Emerage told him, still feeling the female organs in Ed's abdomen. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"W...Hermaphrodite? But..." Ed muttered, unsure of how to respond.

"That would explain why your hips are so wide, you have ovaries and the whole nine yards. All you're missing is a vagina." Emerage laughed. Ed didn't find this funny at all though.

"How is this funny?" his voice squeaked. Emerage stopped laughing, but was still smiling widely.

"You're the first hermaphrodite ever."

"That...that..." Ed stuttered, not sure how he should react to something like this. Emerage gently rubbed between Ed's hips, trying to feel the organs again and again, confirmed each time they were there. Ed, on the other hand, was trying to get over this. _You can't be both male and female! It's not possible! You're one or the other!_ Ed screamed in his head.

"We'll do an abominable scan and then we'll start planning." Emerage said. Ed tensed.

"'Planning'?"

"Experiments, if you consent of course."

"Wha-?" Emerage quickly forced Ed to sit up and handed him his hospital clothes.

"Put those back on and we'll quickly move you to our room where we do the ultrasound." Emerage told him while he threw away his plastic gloves. Ed wasted no time getting dressed and was quickly led away to another room.

* * *

Ed laid on another bed, feeling and looking absolutely pissed while some wet goo was spread across his abdomen. Emerage had a handheld device going over the gel. Ed didn't dare look at the screen, afraid of what he might see. He instead glared at Emerage the entire time, whose expression was constantly changing from surprised, to intrigued, to humourous, then started all over. Ed hated it. He hated the gel, he hated Emerage, and he hated that he was half female now. Before he knew it, Emerage was wiping the gel off his stomach and the device.

"You can sit up but don't put your shirt back on yet." Emerage told him. Ed sat up, but gripped his shirt, anxious to put it on. Emerage walked back over to Ed and suddenly his hands were on the alchemist's chest. Ed cocked an eyebrow. He didn't have breasts, duh. "Huh. I guess it's just the reproductive organs. Maybe..." Emerage trailed off and Ed was becoming more and more concerned about these 'experiments' Emerage was planning. "Okay, how about a test to see if you're sterile or not?"

"Uh, why?"

"Because, maybe you can only give birth and not fertilize."

"Sure, why not?" Ed groaned. Emerage smiled and held out a cup.

"Just fill this." he said and left. Ed held the cup and was suddenly alone. He shrugged, pulled down his pants and began to jerk off into the cup, thinking of Roy the entire time and wishing that they were in bed together at their house. About five minutes later Ed was staring at the pictures on the ultrasound that had stuck with the cup was full on the counter. Ed could easily decifer the organs in his body and was suddenly interested in why he would have them. Emerage knocked before entering and looked at the clearing intrigued Edward thoughtfully. He then noticed the cup and took it to be tested. When Emerage came back, Ed was asleep on the bed. He laughed and gently shook the boy awake. Ed groaned and sat up.

"While they're testing your semen, how about we test your eggs?" Emerage suggested. Ed blushed at the thought of him having eggs... Emerage's voice broke him away from his thought, "But then, how do we get them?"

* * *

An hour later Ed was in surgery, having the head surgeon extract some test eggs directly from Ed's newfound ovaries. Roy was sent to work as it turned out, leaving a message for Ed to meet him at home and that Al would be sent over soon if he needed anything. Al was already there though, and was actually the one delivering the message when Ed came out of the ultrasound room.

_*flashback*_

_"What were you getting ultrasounded?" Al asked curiously._

_"My abdomen." Ed replied._

_"Why-"_

_"Edward, come along, there's a perfect time slot." Emerage called._

_"Be back later, Al, promise. There's a lot going on now though." Ed told him quickly and followed after Emerage, interested in his newfound organs he never thought he'd have._

_*flashback ends*_

* * *

Ed woke up in his usual hospital bed with Al sitting on the end of the bed, reading.

"So...what was all that about?" Al asked, looking at Ed with a curious expression.

"...Uh, like...researching."

"Oh? What were you researching?"

"...I guess you could say my body." Ed chuckled as he sat up. He lifted up his shirt slightly to look at the stitched area.

"Was something wrong? Brother, nobody has told me anything!"

"Right, right. Okay, Al, ready?" Ed asked, looking up and settling his shirt back down. Al nodded. "I'm a hermaphrodite, okay?"

"...Serious?" Al asked, confused.

"Mm-hmm. I have female reproductive organs in the abdomen. The surgery was to extract a few to see if I was dry."

"Oh! That makes sense!" Al laughed. Emerage walked into the room with the usual cheerful expression.

"So, Ed, I have good and bad news." he said. He had both Ed and Al's full attention. "Bad news, you're sterile, in ways of semen," he sighed, "But in good news, you're completely fertile and can get pregnant anytime you'd like, probably." Al looked at Ed quickly.

"...Considering I'm gay, what does it matter if I'm sterile? It's not like I plan on getting any women pregnant." Ed laughed.

"And, if you ever wanted to, you could have your own child." Al added. Ed nodded happily. He'd still rather be a woman then a man or hermaphrodite, but this would have to do.

"So, what was Roy doing while I was getting tested?" Ed asked as Emerage started to leave.

"He was getting things done on Jeremiah's case." Al told him. Ed nodded sadly.

"We have enough proof that he tried to kill you that you don't have to worry about even testifying. You just need to be interviewed." Al laughed, trying to cheer Ed up. Ed yawned and nodded.

"Let's go home. I'm tired." Ed mumbled, getting out of bed. Emerage walked in. Again.

"Edward, I just wanted to ask you..." he trailed off and then sighed heavily.

"What?" Ed asked.

"My colleagues and I, we wanted to know if we could impregnate you." Emerage stated. Ed was frozen for a second. "Using whoever's sperm you desire. We'd like to see how you could get pregnant with no direct route to your womb."

"B-b-but..." Ed stuttered. He'd thought plenty of having a child and he knew he wanted one, though asking Roy had always been difficult. "I...I have to consult Roy...he's my partner." Ed informed the doctor and quickly left with Al.

**Rushed chapter. Again. I don't know why I'm always in a rush to write, I literally get 2-5 chapters done a night. Keh. I'm sad to say, but I think this story may be ending soon. A sequeal may be made after though! So...I guess you have that to look forward too? _If_...I make one...**

**********ローマ**


	13. Trial

**********ローマ**

**Sorry about skipping out on publishing...Monday was it? Yeah. And sense I didn't make this up Tuesday, I made this one twice as long, okay? Good? Yes.**

**Warning: Mild violence? Is that even really a warning? I know some people out there enjoi it (such as I)**

Roy had just settled the Jeremy case somewhat and was pushing it onto someone else, as he'd gotten a very urgent call from Ed. His incoherent words spoke volumes about how panicked he was. Roy sighed heavily and stood up. Tomorrow was the day of those juniors trial and he hadn't even told Ed yet, the boy needed to defend himself against them. Roy was trampled as soon as he walked into his house. Ed was clinging so tightly to his jacket he thought it would tear off his body.

"Ed? Are you okay?" Roy asked.

"I..I really don't know how I feel." Ed mumbled and hugged Roy instead of clinging. He looked to Al who was leaning on the door-frame.

"Ed's got some really big news for you." Al said simply and walked out. Ed dragged Roy upstairs and into their bedroom.

"I have to ask you something important." Ed told him, while sitting on their bed. Roy quickly sat beside him and pulled Ed down onto his lap. Ed's head landed softly on his thigh and he gently took Roy's hand when he tried to brush Ed's hair.

"Ask away." Roy laughed. Ed blushed softly.

"What do you think...about having a child?" he asked quietly. Roy was silent for a bit.

"I'd have to think about it." he said clearly. Ed looked saddened by the statement, but Roy didn't want to lie. He quickly leaned down the kiss the youngster and bring him back up.

"I...I also have to tell you something important." Ed mumbled as he leaned against Roy's chest.

"I thought you just did." Roy replied.

"Idiot, I _asked_ you something, now I have to _tell_ you something." Ed growled.

"What is it?" Roy laughed.

"I...I...I'm a...hermaphrodite." Ed whispered the last part out. Roy blinked, but didn't seem fazed.

"Ed, don't joke with me, just spit it out." he sighed. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"If you don't believe me then you can find someone else to fuck." Ed told him. Roy instantly was holding Ed tightly to him.

"No way, Edward Elric, you're mine. I own you and everything about you."

"Then believe me, please. We did a ton of tests and I'm both." Ed told him, a desperate tone lingering.

"You're both male...and female...?"

"Mm-hmm." Ed whimpered. He was starting to feel depressed about this.

"But...? Elaborate."

"I have ovaries, a uterus, and fallopian tubes in my lower abdomen." Ed stated bluntly. Roy almost choked. Ed could get full-blown pregnant if only sperm could get there, huh? But...how would it?

"Edward...is that why you asked...?"

"They did an ultrasound and while I was looking at the pictures, I found them interesting. I wanted to learn more, so I let them test if I was sterile. I...I'm clean in the sense that I can't impregnate anyone, but I _can_ get pregnant."

"How do you...?"

"I don't know." It was silent for a few moments while Roy processed the new information and Ed waited for a reply anxiously.

"Did you ask for kids because you wanted to try out your new organs?" Roy laughed. Ed tensed.

"I did it...because I wanted to know if I could." he mumbled. Roy stopped laughing and nodded. That made perfect sense, anyone with new organs would want to know how they work and if they could.

* * *

Ed slept beside Roy that night. Although, Roy wasn't asleep; just horny. He was watching Ed sleep peacefully, dying to give his dick a relief and just stick it inside his young lover. Roy got up, sadly, and walked into the bathroom. He needed to take care of this before he could sleep. Roy let his pants fall to the floor and took care of his problem. After, he walked back into his bedroom to find Ed looking confused and worried.

"Ed?" Roy asked as he crawled back into bed. Ed flung himself into the man.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Bathroom...?" Roy mumbled.

"Keh, I wish you hadn't left me, the bed lost it's warmth...and...and..." Ed started out irritated but his voice slowly drained.

"And what?"

"And...I'm horny." Ed blushed for being so damned blunt. Roy sighed.

"If only you'd told me earlier, I'd just taken care of that." he crawled over the boy and started their weekly (sometimes daily) routine of intense sex.

* * *

Ed was beyond completely spent; he was outright whipped. It was Christmas all over again! Roy, on the other hand, was just tired.

"Ed...I'm impressed by how much you can take." he laughed/panted. Ed merely moaned quietly in return. "Oh, and Ed...if you're in, I'm in." Roy whispered. He watched a smile spread across Ed's face. As long as he could keep Ed content, Roy was fine with being a father. He was fine with giving up his sex life for a small time in order for Ed to be happy. Ed wanted to explore a little and that was fine. Roy figured; how hard could being a dad be anyway? Oh, how poorly wrong he was.

* * *

Ed laid in bed, constantly thinking of how he wasn't completely male anymore. _Actually, I never was...,_ Ed thought. Roy had left awhile ago to take care of the juniors case. He had to inform Ed at the last-minute of course about the trial, which had thoroughly pissed Ed off and when he'd started feeling achy he went back to bed. Al was downstairs reading, or that's what Ed thought. Ed crawled out of bed and started downstairs.

"ED!" Al yelled angrily from the kitchen. Ed poked his head in.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Al swiftly turned with a bottle in his hand.

"When was the last time you took your medication?"

"I don't need it anymore, Al, I'm not depressed." Ed told him calmly. Al glared at him hard for moment before giving in.

"...If you ever feel down though, tell me, okay? I'm your brother." he told him, sighing. Ed smiled and nodded.

* * *

Ed stood in front of the mirror. He looked neat enough after that shower. Ed was anxious though and still got excited when he thought about getting ready to have a child with Roy. Also, that the child would be theirs and they'd make it together. Ed shuddered and held back a giggle. When had he gotten so girlie? Al knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ed? You ready yet?" he asked.

"Yup! Just a sec!" Ed replied and tightened his tie. He walked out of the bathroom. Al smiled at him. They both were dressed in neutral colored suits, ready for the trial.

"Remember, Roy's gonna be in the crowd for support. You'll be fine." Al reassured his older brother. Ed laughed nervously, trying to pretend he was perfectly fine. Al shook his head at Ed's foolish nature.

* * *

Al watched Ed carefully examine the juniors cuffed with four guards by them. Ed was on the other side of the room, yes, but his fists were clenched and he looked ready for a fight. The four of them seemed to be whispering to each other while the lazy ass guards were distracted by Ed's sexy lawyer. Ed didn't ever remember meeting her, but she was rather pretty with D size breasts and dressed in a nice black jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath which was paired with a black skirt. Her high-heeled shoes clicked on the wooden floor as she glared daggers at the juniors. Her breasts were very distinct beneath her white shirt while she wore a black bra. Not exactly a smart move there. Her shirt was undone about halfway and showed the very top of her cleavage. She stormed out of the room when she realized her shirt was a bit slutty and that the guards had been staring. One guard excused himself for a bathroom break. _Fucking perv,_ Al thought angrily.

"Hey, Al...Do you have any pain killers?" Ed asked curiously while leaning over the bench so he was close to Al. The younger looked at him curiously and started searching his pockets for the pain killers he knew he'd brought for Ed. Al had figured Ed would get sore at some point when hearing the ruckus from last night. Roy had also advised it, saying he fucked Ed into next week and it would be like the everlasting Christmas sex that sent Ed into a tizzy until New Years. Al held out the pills and Ed took them happily.

"You still need pain killers for when we attacked you, sissy boy?" One of the juniors called. Ed blinked in surprise, forgetting they were there.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot those ignorant morons were here!" Ed laughed, loudly enough for them to here. He then took one of the pain killers.

"You have no right to call us stupid!" Another retorted. Ed sat on the bench, arrogantly crossing his legs and setting his elbows on the back of the bench in a mocking relaxed way.

"I have all the right in the world considering you tried to kill me. But, even if not, I have six doctorate degrees when I'm only a year farther into college than you four and none of you even have a single degree of any kind."

"SHUT UP!"

"Why? You have nothing on me when I have everything over you."

"A faggot like you can't talk to us like that!" At this Ed became pissed. He stood, stomping his foot into the ground.

"Why the hell should you care if I'm gay or not? It's none of your business who in the world I decide to have relations with!"

"Sex should only be between men and women!" Another screeched. Ed clenched his fists again.

"You have no right to declare what is and isn't right!" Ed yelled, making his way over to the juniors, "If I want to fuck another man I have all the right in the world!"

"You can't even have sex properly!" Ed was now standing under the leader's nose.

"How would you know? You've never fucked a guy! Hell, I'd bet you're still a virgin!" The taller boy blushed furiously at the stated fact.

"I shouldn't be lectured by a nancy-boy pipsqueak!" He yelled. Al rubbed his temples. They'd said that word. The sound of yelling immediately followed.

* * *

Roy flung open the courtroom door upon the sound of crashing and yelling. He worried Ed had gotten hurt. Instead, he saw Ed beating the shit out of someone while the guards were attacked by the other three juniors to distract them from the fight scene happening. Al was sitting calmly, watching the fight, thinking Ed had every right to beat this guy up.

"Ed! What are you doing?" Roy yelled. Ed froze and dropped the guy.

"Um..." Ed mumbled.

"You can't just beat someone up! Especially in a courtroom!" Roy scolded. Ed looked at the juniors he'd just knocked unconscious. He felt annoyed by the disapproval though rather than guilty.

"I don't fucking care! I'm sick of being frowned upon because I love you! Why can't I be in love with you and have everyone look at us like they do a man and woman?" Ed's last sentence came out quiet and sounding like a beg. He felt tears choking him, but none came to his eyes thankfully.

"Ed...I understand, but we can't go around beating people up because of it. That's just how the world is, they'll get used to it eventually. Plus, aren't we supposed to keep you healthy for-"

"Don't!" Ed quickly interrupted him, "Isn't that supposed to be kept quiet!"

"Right, right." Roy laughed. Ed crossed his arms and walked back over to his side of the room then quickly flopped onto his bench, Al laughing quietly behind him.

"And all because Roy fucked you into next week last night." Al mumbled to himself.

"AL!" Ed yelled, glaring at his younger brother. Thankfully, he was the only one who heard.

* * *

All in all, the trial went pretty well. The juniors were found guilty to everyone's relief. The knife had been ridden with one of their fingerprints as well as the other. Plus, with Ed being the victim he could easily give a detailed description of the attack, which went along with a rather humorous air because of Ed's small comments. Ed grew more and more sore as the trial went on and sense Al was benches away, Ed couldn't ask him for any pain killers. He was getting ready to just stand for the rest of the day. Finally, about an hour after Ed's statements, it ended with the judge declaring the four juniors guilty. Ed loosened his tie when he exited the courtroom into another small room. Many, many people were there. Microphones were shoved into Ed's face.

"Edward, what does it feel like to know the men who tried to kill you are going to jail?" A woman asked. Ed cocked an eyebrow.

"Can't you people keep to yourselves?" he replied irritably. Ed ached like hell and he could barely walk normally. Ed pushed through the crowd and heard a small snap that was ignored by everyone. Ed turned halfway to feel a dull pain in his jaw. He hit the floor and looked up at the leader of that group. He dodged the kick and stood quickly. Ed swung his leg up, promptly hitting the man's jaw and knocking his backwards. "I thought we already fought today?" Ed asked evilly as he cracked his knuckles, "Of course, I'm fine with kicking your ass again."

"Shut up! You don't deserve to think of yourself so superior to me!" The man lunged for Ed, but was dodged easily.

"I'm not as tired as I was that night. In fact, I'm in perfect shape to beat the shit out of you!" Ed declared, ramming his knee into the man's gut, grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back, and pushing him onto the ground. Ed dug his knee into the man's back. "I think payback would be a valid description for this." Ed told him calmly. The man under him growled and struggled against Edward on top of him.

"Ed, are you okay?" Roy asked frantically. Ed smiled at him over his shoulder.

"Yup! I feel like sparing now..." He said while getting up. The man below was pounced upon by guards right away. Ed subtly held Roy's hand as they walked to his car, Al close behind. The drive home was uneventful with Ed and Roy in the front and Al in the back.

* * *

Ed flopped onto the couch, happy. He was twirling a piece of red plastic in his hand and was prepared to throw it at whomever entered the room. Ed smirked when he heard the front door open and a familiar voice call, "Chief?" Edward was silent. Havoc stepped into the doorway of the living room and Ed quickly thrust the piece of rather heavy plastic at Havoc's head. It hit his head sharply.

"Ha ha! Dead on!" Ed laughed. Havoc looked at him with an irritated expression.

"...Anyway, Mustang told me to bring you to the hospital."

"Huh? Why?" Ed asked curiously.

"I don't know." Havoc shrugged. Ed got up and noticed Al knocking on a wall in the dining room. He looked at Al like he was insane.

"Al...what are you doing?" Ed asked cautiously. Al jumped and looked at his brother accusingly.

"Brother, the walls hollow." Al declared. He clapped his hands together and pressed them against said wall. It fell apart and a large stash of chocolate was revealed. As well as many, many magazines. Ed blushed furiously.

"Ed, what's this?" Al asked firmly.

"I don't know, maybe Roy has a hidden stash of chocolates that he digs into when he gets depressed and doesn't feel like connecting with the world because a majority of them are idiots..." Ed muttered in response.

"I think that's too feminine for him," Al replied, then had a face of confusion, "And...to much like you."

"What! Are you saying that's too feminine for him so it has to be mine just because-"

"Maybe." Al scoffed. Ed stood in shock. "It does explain a lot of your antics." Al sighed.

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

"What are you talking about?" Havoc asked, confused. _Just because I'm half female doesn't mean...,_ Ed thought angrily. Al picked up one of the magazines, opened it, grew a face of surprise, and shut it.

"E-Ed...I didn't know you were into playboy stuff..."

"What! Lemme see!" Havoc started to run over, but Ed skidded in front of him.

"NO! I-i-its..." he blushed furiously. Yeah, it was playboy alright, especially designed for women or gay men.

"It's not something you'd like, Havoc." Al laughed and set the magazine back.

"What? I love playboy-"

"It's men, Havoc." Al sighed and walked out of the dining room. Ed quickly fixed the wall and grabbed Havoc's arm, dragging him to the car, blushing heavily.

**Like? Yes? No? Review? PLEASE?**

**********ローマ**


	14. Sickness

**********ローマ**

**********Warning: Half Lemon, Ed drinking the accursed opaque liquid, and violence.**

**********ENJOI!**

**********Ah, my cat Tsuki and Roma were watching me as I wrote this and kinda inspired the milk part 'cause I was freaked out when they were drinking it for the first time in ages and stealing in from their kittens. And I thought, "Wouldn't it be funny to see Ed drinking milk?" But...I guess that's not really inspiration as much as it is an reminder...**

**********ENJOI! Again...  
**

A week passed and Ed seemed to be getting moodier and moodier. Roy simply out it down to Ed's "period" type thing and tried to be as gentle as possible when around the younger man. Ed was constantly eating chocolate of all things. Roy woke up earlier than usual the next morning and walked downstairs to start breakfast. He was met with the most surprising and terrifying thing he'd ever seen. Edward. Drinking. MILK. _MILK._

"Ed!" Roy screamed. Ed jumped, knocking the glass over and looked at Roy, shocked.

"Yes?" he asked quietly.

"Are you drinking..._MILK?_"

"...yup." Ed said it like it was nothing.

"You're drinking..._milk?_ ALPHONSE!" Roy yelled for the younger brother. Al came rushing downstairs, wrapping a rode around him body.

"What's wrong? What's with all the yelling?" he asked. Ry pointed at Ed dramatically.

"Edward...is drinking _**MILK.**_" Roy emphasized milk much more than needed. Al stared at Ed as he dropped the mug into the sink and yawned. Al was instantly feeling his forehead.

"Are you okay, Ed? Do you feel sick?" Al asked.

"To the contrary...I do feel sick..." Ed mumbled. Al nodded and led Ed into the living room, Roy trailing behind him.

"You know it may be because all you've eaten the last couple days has been chocolate. Granted, it was good chocolate and I thank you for sharing it with me, but you need to eat something healthy once in a while." he told Ed gently. Ed shrugged and laid on the couch. Roy laid next to him, giving to younger plenty of space. "I'll get some water. You don't have a fever Ed, so just rest for a while. If you vomit though, I'll have to do something." Al told him. Ed yawned and curled into Roy's chest, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The rest of the day Ed was extremely moody and acting anxious. Roy was cautious, but still ended having a book thrown at his head and...a plate, which broke on contact with his forehead. Ed was immediately coddling him and apologizing while bandaging his head. Unfortunately, Havoc, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Breda would be coming over later to give Roy his work and just offer some company sense he wasn't leaving Ed alone anytime soon with the boy in such a vulnerable state of mind. Ed sat on the couch, reading. He'd secretly hidden many, many glass plates under the couch cushion purely so he could throw them at someone. Ed was finding that one of few things amusing him today. Mounds of chocolate sat beside Ed along with several other books. A black comforter was wrapped around Ed's shoulders and he was extremely content. But, under the circumstances, that could change in a second. The rapping on the door was enough to irritate him. Roy got it though and Ed was annoyed more by the many, many voices that followed. Roy led his friends down the hall. About 10 feet from the living room he froze when he heard Ed yawn. Meaning the irritable and dangerous young man was awake. Roy quickly spun around.

"I wanna warn you about Ed. He's been very, very moody lately and seems to be willing to kill if you piss him off enough, which could simply be saying something he doesn't like right now. Hell, I walked into the kitchen today when he wanted to be alone and had a plate thrown at my head." Roy pointed to the large bandage on his forehead, "And yesterday I asked Ed why he liked chocolate so much and got a book to the face." Roy pointed to the large bruise on his cheek. Havoc just laughed.

"The kid can't be that bad." he sauntered into the living room. Roy bit his finger in worry about what Ed could have hidden under those cushions. "Hey, Ed." Havoc said causally walking up to the comfy blond.

"Hey." Ed replied carelessly and kept reading. Roy blinked and walked in too, as did everyone.

"What cha reading?" Havoc asked.

"...I don't know," Ed yawned, "I just picked something up."

"Ah." Havoc said, feeling this was a safe time to start joking, he smirked. "Of course you picked it up, you wouldn't be able to reach the bottom shelf!" he teased. Ed's grip tightened on the book.

"Speak another word and you're dead, Havoc." Ed growled. Roy sunk in his chair while everyone else watched. Ed's hand subtly went under the cushion as Havoc opened his mouth. Roy bit his cheek.

"Wha-" A glass plate sharply hit Havoc's forehead, "What the hell! I didn't even say anything!"

"You were going to and I believe I told you not to speak!" Ed yelled, venom dripping from his voice, "Next time I won't hesitate in ripping every hair off your body then coating you with honey, ants and bees." Havoc's eyes widened. Ed calmly went back to reading his book.

"I warned you..." Roy mumbled. A plate hit his arm, but didn't break somehow.

"That was lighter than last time." He acknowledged.

"I didn't want to hurt you too much." Ed replied calmly.

"What about me?" Havoc yelled.

"I have the tweezers right here too, Havoc." Ed said casually, "As well as a belt to hold you down and then a camera to take pictures..." Havoc whimpered and retreated to other side of the room.

"Do you really?" Roy asked.

"No, but I have a few knives in case I run out of plates." Ed yawned again and took anther bite of his chocolate. He stopped reading for a moment and shook his head. Ed set down the chocolate and got up, leaving the room calmly. Suddenly, Havoc paused, realizing something.

"HE HAD KNIVES?" Havoc yelled suddenly, scared. Roy shrugged.

"I guess so, you're lucky he didn't throw any at you, Havoc." He laughed. The chat session was about an hour-long before they all had to get on with their own lives, plus, they didn't want to risk having a knife in their heads.

* * *

Ed wretched everything in his stomach into the toilet. His stomach was going into convulsions when Roy nervously opened the door. Ed vomited again and Roy was instantly beside him.

"You okay?" Roy asked urgently. Ed gave him a quick glare before he had another stomach spasm and threw up. Once everything was drained from his stomach Ed was just dry-heaving. Roy gently rubbed Ed's back and held his hair out-of-the-way. Ed went slightly limp and Roy gently pulled the younger into his lap. "Maybe...a bath would make you feel better?" Roy suggested. Ed nodded slowly. Roy gently sat Ed on the floor and got up. He turned on the faucet and waited until the tub was full to begin stripping himself. Roy took notice of Ed watching intently and once he was fully undressed he turned to Ed. "You're turn." he said seductively. Ed purred and undressed himself before being pulled into a hug by Roy. At this point, they got into the hot water and relaxed. "Hey...do you feel better yet?" Roy asked curiously. Ed chuckled before answering.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"...You wanna fuck?" Roy asked bluntly, blushing all the while. Ed laughed and leaned forward.

"You couldn't have asked at a better time." he growled.

* * *

Roy slowly slid into the hot cavern. Ed gasped slowly all the way with Roy supporting his back as so he didn't go below the surface of the water. Roy's lips laid on Ed's neck and sucked softly as he pulled out again and suddenly thrust in. Ed screamed in ecstasy. Roy repeated the action and got an even better reaction.

"Roy!" Ed gasped. Roy's stomach spasm was what caused his legs to go weak and for them both to fall below the surface. Ed eyes barely saw through the murky, cum filled water he was drowning in to see Roy in the same position. Except, Ed couldn't move. He felt pressure and jerked on Roy's arms quickly with bubbles rising. Roy realized finally he was drowning Ed and brought them both up, Ed gasping for air.

"S-sorry!" Roy yelled quickly, the hot moment gone even if Roy was still inside Ed. He was limp and desperate for Ed to know how sorry he was as he unconsciously pulled out. Ed was still gasping for air as Roy held him up.

"Damn..." Ed mumbled breathlessly. Roy was looking at him with his heart pounding. He'd almost killed Ed.

"Are you okay? I almost killed you!" Roy screamed, almost letting Ed go again. Ed quickly caught himself this time and leaned on Roy's chest, still panting lightly.

"Yeah, yeah...I know..." he muttered. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Ed nodded. "I...totally ruined the moment, huh?" Roy chuckled.

"Damn right. You're gonna make up for that later." Ed growled and got out of the tub, abandoning any second chances for Roy to screw him. Ed wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm gonna get dressed." Ed muttered before leaving. Roy sulked in the tub from then on until 'later' came.

**_Question: Should the next chapter have a lemon?_ Whichever more votes I get (yes or no, and this won't become a poll because I'm only giving this two days) the outcome will happen.**

**********ローマ**


	15. OMG ANOTHER LEMON!

**********ローマ**

**********Yeah, uh, I know I should had this out hours earlier, but I was distracted by HP/FMA crossovers with EdxRoy yaoi...so, of course I wanna go blow off writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoi all you fangirls who actually this stuff.**

**********Warning: ANOTHER lemon (by popular request)  
**

Roy had avoided the bedroom completely. He didn't want to piss off and already moody Ed by just walking in there when he was probably armed with glass plates and throwing knives. But, eventually it hit 11pm and Al was watching Roy suspiciously from the chair.

"You and Ed haven't spoken to each other since this morning, what happened?" he asked. Roy's guilt flew into him all at once as he remember almost drowning Ed.

"W-well..." Roy was also well aware Al would kill him if he knew this, "Ed and I...we were bathing together and..."

"You both were having sex, continue," Al said quickly. He knew this and he didn't really care.

"Yeah, and...I...I...I...I almost drowned him..." Roy mumbled. Al's eyes widened.

"You did what!" he yelled, now standing.

"I know! And I'm so sorry!" Roy whimpered, recoiling into the couch. Absolutely no one wanted to be at the end of Al's anger, it was worse than Ed's when it involved people dear to him, especially when it involved his older brother.

"Is he alright?" Al asked urgently, all anger fleeting.

"Yeah, he was fine..." Roy mumbled, still a little fearful. Al rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed. Ed's probably either sad, bored, or already sleeping by now." Al sighed. Roy nodded, not knowing how entirely wrong Al was.

* * *

Roy walked into his bedroom cautiously. Ed was lying on the bed wearing a small black robe. And only that. His eyes slowly shifted to Roy and small smirk crept onto his lips.

"Hey, sexy. Took you long enough." he purred, sitting up. Roy made his way over to the bed, both turned on and confused.

"Huh?" he asked. Ed rolled his eyes and got on his knees.

"It's 'later'." he whispered lustfully while he started lifting Roy's shirt off him. Roy caught on quickly, remembering what Ed had said earlier about what would happen _later_. He was quickly undressed and on the bed. Ed attacked his lips and though Roy was strictly dominant, he would fight to be on top. Ed's tongue found its own way into Roy's mouth and they were quickly fighting for dominance, again. Roy always seemed to win though as Ed was oh-so easily swayed with pleasure. The older man slowly untied the black robe and ran his hands over Ed's shoulders to let it fall. Ed's arms slowly relaxed on Roy's shoulders as he slowly (_very slowly_) gave in, but giving in nonetheless. Roy's hands gently carved Ed's waist and hips before laying Ed back on the bed. Once Roy had finally gained the dominance he wanted over Ed's mouth it was time to turn to the young man's body. Roy kissed down Ed's jaw line and to his neck where he nipped the skin. Ed moaned pleasurably and turned his head to give Roy more room. Roy smirked.

"Ed, you are entirely too easy to take over." he chuckled darkly. Ed immediately growled.

"Shut up..." he started to move to try to gain the dominance he used to be fighting for, only to have Roy's hands move farther down his hips and stroke his member. Ed stopped almost instantly as he moaned deeply.

"See?" Roy purred.

"Roy..." Ed ground out, before another moan escaped his lips and he couldn't keep himself in the position he was in; half sitting up with his knees up to keep Roy off. Roy gently pushed Ed's knees down with little to no resistance then touched Ed's chest. The younger was on the bed again, wrapping his arms around Roy's neck. Roy once again kissed Ed's neck and stroked the hard cock in his hand.

"Oh...and Ed..." he whispered, "I just wanted you to know...you have more manhood than most other men..."

"Great-!" Ed moaned loudly at the quick stroke and he spread his cum into Roy's hand and on the sheets. Roy leaned over the lightly panting boy to grab their lube from the bedside table. He only glanced at the newly framed doctorate he hadn't noticed before taking the bottle from the open drawer. Ed had a smug looking smirk on his face. Both Roy and Ed liked the lube; it warmed your skin somehow. Roy sat on Ed's thighs and poured some of it into the palm of his hand. He closed the bottle and dropped it beside Ed before reaching for himself. Ed quickly sat up and scooped half the lube from Roy's hand. Roy quirked an eyebrow until Ed's hands slid over his nine-inch dick. He quickly kissed Roy before the lube completely engulfed Roy's overly large manhood. Roy pushed Ed back onto the bed quickly and pushed one digit into Ed's entrance. Ed mouth found Roy's and the fight for control started over. Roy was all the while filling Ed with his digits and stretching thoughtfully. When he pulled out Ed gave in instantly, knowing full well what was next. He couldn't fight when Roy was the only man who could do the job right.

"Ready?" Roy asked slowly. Ed nodded with a smile.

"Go right in." he chuckled. Roy smirked and placed his hands on Ed's hip. He lifted them some before setting himself at Ed's entrance. Ed's hands were still on Roy's shoulders and his legs were patiently waiting to wrap around Roy's waist. Roy slowly pushed in, feeling himself being surrounded by Ed's body. Ed's eyes were already showing passion and lust while Roy stared into them as they held each others gaze. Roy was finally inside fully and Ed was trying to control himself, though was failing as he moaned. Roy let out a long breath and pulled out half way before he looked at Ed. Ed gave him a firm nod, as he couldn't manage to form words. Roy thrust back in resulting in another loud pleasant sound from Ed. The large cock pressed against Ed's sweet spot suddenly, "Roy! FASTER!" Ed screamed at him, which turned the older one on more. He thrust in again after pulling out and Ed locked his ankles around Roy's waist. Ed was panting and moaning all the way, begging for more.

"Really, Ed, you couldn't turn me on more than you are already." Roy groaned as he came into Ed. The younger simply gave a small noise in return, something between a grunt and a moan as he felt the hot liquid fill him.

"T...that was fast..." Ed panted. Roy chuckled and pulled out of Ed. The younger simply relaxed and seemed to melt into the bed. Roy flopped beside him, worn out, but probably not nearly as much as Ed was.

"Ed...you know I love you, right?" Roy asked after taking a few breaths. Ed nodded slowly.

"I love you too..." Ed whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**Whoo hoo, right? Lovely, lovely, little Edo...I love him. Anime crush to be more specific and all too all those freakishly obsessed fangirls who read this, I'm right up there with you when I say "If Edward Elric was real I'd kidnap him and make him watch all the episodes of Brotherhood and the original before I did and sexual harm." Was that too far? Am I repulsive now? Sorry about that.**

_**QUESTION: Do you get annoyed when I put Japanese in my stories?  
**_

**********ローマ**


	16. Pregnant

**********ローマ**

**********Warning: Major Ed wimpy scene. Twice... Yeah, I know Ed's supposed to be the kickass Fullmetal Alchemist, but his hormones just kinda take over for a little while. Everyone knows Ed had a very hard time controlling his emotions so... Ed won't always be a wimp, I'm gonna put some kickass scenes in here..._sometime..._  
**

The next day, Ed was once again moody and sick. Al, who'd been distracted mostly the last two weeks, finally noticed.

"Brother? Are you okay?" Al asked as Ed stumbled from the bathroom, holding his stomach.

"Eh...I just feel sick..." he mumbled. Al nodded and sat Ed on the couch. A strange thought hit him.

"Hey, Ed, I know this is a weird thing to ask but," he was completely oblivious to Havoc and Breda who happened to be visiting the colonel today and were in the living room with said man and the two brothers, "How many times have you and Mustang had sex in the last month?" Ed didn't seem fazed while everyone else froze. Ed looked up at Roy.

"I don't count...how many?" he asked. Roy blinked, his blush stayed, and thought.

"Uh...five, but, you know, Ed, you've been extra horny as of late." Roy told him. Ed simply yawned.

"Yeah, twice in one day, huh? We should shoot for three sometime." he laughed. The thought of Roy and Ed fucking was making Havoc hard and Breda feel awkward, while Al was used to it.

"Not to mention how moody you've been. Jeez, you're laughing with us one second and pissed at us the next." Al groaned.

"What!" Ed yelled.

"Thanks for proving my point," Al said quickly, "Anyway, judging by the mood swings, sickness, sudden horny attitude you've been having lately, and not to mention how you actually drank milk," This received very concerned looks from Havoc and Breda, "Also, this has been lasting a week or two, I think you have the possibility of being pregnant." Al stated. Roy's eyes widened with excitement while Ed's with fear.

"Really?" Roy asked, a bit of childish glee could be found. Havoc and Breda were confused and Ed was silent.

"Probably!" Al said cheerfully. He got up and grabbed his wallet. "I'll be back soon." he said happily before bounding out of the house. Roy looked at Ed, who was getting up and heading towards the bathroom again. He glared at Roy, telling him not to follow.

* * *

Ed sat on the toilet cover, holding his head in his hand. He couldn't handle a child yet, there was no fucking way! He hated himself for doing this, but the emotions were over flowing as tears slipped from his eyes. A silent sob escaped him and his shoulders began shaking. Finally, an audible sound escaped his throat that sounded similar to a hiccup. A few more came before someone knocked on the door. It opened without anyone saying anything.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Roy asked slowly, shutting the door gently. Ed couldn't help it, the way Roy had asked in such a gentle and soft tone pushed him. His body gave in and he started to sob louder than before and tears burst from his eyes. Roy didn't say anything, he simply pulled Ed into him and sat down. Ed turned into Roy's chest and sobbed into the thin material of his lover's shirt. _I haven't seen Ed cry for so long, not since he was reunited with Alphonse and those were tears of joy, _Roy thought. He gently petted Ed's head while his other hand rubbed Ed's back. Eventually, Ed was silent and actually asleep in Roy's arms.

* * *

Al knocked on Ed and Roy's bedroom door.

"Come in." Roy called. Al was relieved they weren't having sex, otherwise they wouldn't have answered. He opened the door with a small package in his hand. Ed was sleeping in the bed and Roy was sitting against the bedpost next to him.

"Here you go. A pregnancy test for Ed." Al said cheerfully. Roy had a hunch that Ed had been crying earlier because he didn't want to pregnant, so the thought worried him. Roy smiled at Al anyway.

"Thanks, Al. I'm sure this will clear some things up." he laughed. Al nodded and left.

* * *

When Ed woke up the next morning Roy was already awake and dressed in jeans and a navy blue shirt. _Damn he looks good in blue,_ Ed thought.

"Hey, Roy, I love you." Ed stated randomly. Roy smiled at him.

"Love you too." he laughed. Ed sat up and started to get out of bed.

"Ed, I want you to go downstairs and eat something healthy, today, okay?" Roy told him. Ed looked at the older man suspiciously.

"...why?" he asked. Roy held out a box that had pink and blue stripes with the obvious brand name "ClearBlue printed on it. "A...pregnancy test..." Ed mumbled quietly. Roy nodded.

"I just wanna make sure. Then we can start, you know, taking better care of you." Roy whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ed's chest. Ed eyed the box and nodded. He walked into the bathroom with a forlorn expression.

"He doesn't have to be so sad about it..." Roy chuckled.

* * *

Ed stared in horror of the result of the test. _Positive._ He almost screamed "NOOOOOO!" Ed shook slightly and collapsed onto his knees. Sobs started wracking his body again and he dropped the test on the ground. Ed held his face again and tried his best to hide his crying. _Why have I been crying so much lately?_ Ed thought.

* * *

Roy knew for a fact that it was positive by the way Ed wasn't leaving the bathroom. Also, by the _thump_ that came a few minutes after.

"I knew he'd do this..." Roy whispered as he walked into the bathroom and looked at the form sobbing on the floor. He glanced at the test that screamed "PREGNANT!" Roy gently picked Ed up and put him on the bed. He laid beside the younger until his cried himself to sleep, desperately not wanting to be pregnant. Roy wouldn't make him have the child, but it's not like he didn't want a kid. Especially with Ed. The blonde was asleep about fifteen minutes later. Roy's hands wandered to Ed's stomach. It was hard, as usual, but a lot of muscle had been lost and it was smooth. The hardness would be from the pregnancy and the lack was muscle would also be from that, but with the addition that Ed had gained some weight from only eating chocolate and not doing much else.

* * *

Ed sat on the couch, depressed. He didn't want to be pregnant and it was...well, horrifying to him. He'd spent half the day crying because of it and was surprised Roy hadn't just given up on him yet, in fact, said man was sitting beside Ed reading.

"I think I'll make steak tonight, with veggies, and milk."

"...milk?" Ed asked slowly.

"Yup, you need extra nutrition, Ed and if I have to I'll force it down your throat." Roy told him. Ed sighed and shrugged.

"Whatever."

"I told the guys you're a pregnant hermaphrodite." Roy said quickly. Ed's eyes widened and he looked at Roy.

"_You did what!"_

"They're coming over today and will be here in five...four...three..." two seconds later the doorbell rang and Roy was up. Ed was panicking again as the door way answered. Ed's temper flared its sexy head and he felt like killing someone. _It's from the pregnancy, _Ed thought, _calm down._ He couldn't though. Ed felt like screaming, so he did.

"YOU BASTARD! GETTING ME PREGNANT AND THEN TELLING EVERYONE!" Ed screamed even though no one was in the room with him, "I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T KISS AND TELL!"

"Yeah, but this time I got you knocked up." Roy said he sat next to Ed. Havoc stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Preggo." he said casually.

"SHUT UP!" Ed yelled at him.

"At least there's a reason why you were on a killing spree the other day." Breda said as he sat down. Ed was practically shredding the cushions with his grip.

"I said shut up." he growled. Roy set his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Calm down, Ed. It's not like they're trying to bother you." Roy sighed. Ed's solemn expression returned with a vengeance and he felt close to tears. Everyone was shocked by the sudden mood swing, and this was extreme. Nobody wanted to upset a pregnant hermaphrodite. Ed sighed and Roy leaned down.

"Ich liebe dich." he whispered. Ed smiled weakly.

"You're a bastard." Ed growled playfully and shook his head. The rest of the evening was filled with Ed carelessly either saying "Ich liebe dich, Roy!" or "Eine Schwangerschaft ist scheiße."

**I was gonna have them speak in Japanese, but it doesn't make sense considering they're from the area of Germany and such. Thank you to all the people who respond to my questions, I would have never thought of it.**

**So, without further ado let the translations begin!**

**_Ich liebe dich_ means _I love you_**

**_Ich liebe dich, Roy_ means _I love you, Roy_**

**_Eine Schwangerschaft ist scheiße_ means _Pregnancy sucks._**

**I was bored and wanted to add something extra that I usually don't do until the end of the story when I put some random memorial in a foreign language. YAY!**

**********ローマ**


	17. Fluffly Filler

**********ローマ**

**Warning: Fluff. Yelling. Baby...stuff. **

Edward watched Roy warily. He didn't know what he was doing other than that Roy was carrying a box into the living room and Al was helping.

"What are you doing? Where did you go?" Ed asked from his comfy spot on the couch, seven books in one pile, four in the other, and one in his hand. "You two have been gone for four hours."

"We had to get something." Roy said happily. Ed cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would it be?" Ed asked, started to get up, only to be pushed back down by Al, who was panting lightly along with Roy.

"You can't get up." Al declared.

"Yeah, I can." Ed scoffed.

"We don't want you to. You're more inclined to get hurt when you're pregnant. You can't be lifting things or running around or any of that stuff." Al told him.

"Wha-at?" Ed whined. Roy laughed.

"Right. So, we're forbidding you from getting up today." he patted Ed's head playfully and the two walked back out of the house. Ed's brow furrowed and he got up anyway. He wrenched open the box they'd brought in, only to realize it was wooden pieces for something. Ed cocked his head to the left and look at a piece of paper on top. _"...infant's crib..."_ were the two words that stuck out the most. _No doubt they bought it all that once, those morons,_ Ed thought cheerfully. He sat back down on the couch. Ed continued to read, curious as to what else they could have bought. He continued to both listen for any sounds coming from Al or Roy and read. _Of course they wouldn't ask me for help,_ Ed sighed. Ed continued to wonder what else they'd bought until Roy dropped a box beside the couch and Al dropped another on top of that. They smiled at Ed who just continued to wonder if they'd gone insane._ I thought the pregnant one was supposed to go insane,_ Ed thought, _and the people around them were supposed to be annoyed. Although now that I think about it, I like it better this way. I can bitch and yell without annoying them too much!_

"What's in the box?" Ed asked tapping the top one which came to about his waist from the floor. Roy sat between Ed's legs and opened the top one. Ed stared at horror at the clothes in the box. They'd...gone clothes shopping?

"C-clothes? Are you guys okay? I never thought you'd come home with baby clothes one day." Ed choked out.

"Children grow fast. We won't have time to go out and buy clothes constantly." Roy shrugged.

"Oh...dear lord, what's wrong with you guys? I thought I was supposed to be the weird one." Ed mumbled. Al sat on the arm of the couch.

"You know, I thought it would be a good idea to act crazy and whatnot so you'd know what you were doing to us before you started acting this way. Maybe it would lesson the toll." Al laughed. Ed nodded.

"That...isn't a bad plan." he mumbled in return. Roy leaned over and stuck a quick kiss on Ed's cheek before standing and turning the first box onto its side. Ed watched as Roy pulled out every wooden piece in there and randomly starting to try to put it together. Ed rolled his eyes and went back to reading again while Al took the other boxes upstairs. Three hours later the crib still wasn't put together. In fact, nothing had changed and Roy still looked as perky as ever. Ed stood up and walked over to him. He clapped his hands, put the pieces together with alchemy, picked the crib up and-

"Ed!" Roy and Al both yelled. Ed ignored them and walked upstairs with the crib, setting it beside the bed. That earned a nice smack across the back of the head. Ed whipped around to see Al with his hands on his hips glaring at him.

"And all this time I thought I was the gay brother." Ed laughed. Al's eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to lift things! It can cause harm to both you and the baby!" he yelled. Roy stood in the doorway, also looking mad. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Get over it. You can't stop me from doing stuff." Ed remarked as he started to walk away.

"What if I said it could kill him or her?" Al mentioned calmly, quietly. Ed stopped and looked at the ground.

"...Oh..."

"You won't be saying 'oh' when they're dead, Ed." Al sighed.

"So, just do what Al tells you to, okay?" Roy told his younger lover. Ed nodded sadly; depressed by the thought of his child dying.

* * *

Nothing happened for a week and it was more than boring for Ed who wasn't aloud to leave the house or do any physical activity more than walking. He couldn't even jog. And, for once, Ed thought Al was exaggerating even if just a little. On this fine day when Ed was told he was also prohibited from jogging, Breda, Havoc, and Hawkeye came for a visit. Al was sitting beside Ed on the couch, who looked absolutely bored. So bored, he could die. Ed was convinced it was possible to die of boredom now. Breda was laughing at something Havoc said, Roy was smiling at that joke, and Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"Why can't I jog?" Ed asked randomly, as the thought had been bothering him.

"Huh?" Havoc and Breda asked in unison.

"I don't get it." Ed groaned, sliding farther off the couch. He just wanted to do something. "I get the sparing, but jogging? What's wrong with jogging?" Al didn't respond. He was just going to let Ed figure this one out on his own. When Ed finally realized he was talking to himself, he glared at Al. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled, suddenly sitting up. Al flinched. Ed was scary sometimes...

"GAH! JEEZ! It's just as bad a running and put too much stress on your body for this." Al said simply after a few shocked yells. Ed's eye twitched.

"You're seriously pissing me off with all these new rules, Al!" Ed yelled, gripping the cushion below him.

"Ed, calm down. You're stressing us both out." Roy sighed. Ed shot him an intense glare, but stopped talking. About five minutes later Ed got up and walked upstairs, feeling exhausted for some reason. An hour later Roy followed him up.

* * *

"Ed?" Roy asked curiously, worried he walk in on the boy crying again. To his relief, Edward was simply sleeping in their bed. Roy sighed contently and walked over to the sleeping form. He stripped off his shirt and changed his pants into something more fitting and crawled in beside Ed. Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's waist gently and put his other hand on the younger man's stomach. It was definitely soft, very, but hard. Knowing it was from the pregnancy, Roy was tender when feeling, but he was curious as to what made it hard. He didn't know very much about the specific female anatomy. Maybe he'd ask Al tomorrow. Ed made a small noise, snapping Roy out of his musing. It sounded like a soft hum. Ed scooted closer into Roy and mumbled something along the lines of "cold". Roy chuckled and held him closer. Ed did seem a little cold. Was that going to have negative effects? Eh, probably not.

"I'll keep you warm. You don't have to worry about a thing, Edo." Roy whispered in his ear. Another small noise, similar to a happy hum, came from the younger one.

**OH MY GOD. This took me TWO DAYS to write. That's PATHETIC sense I usually write around 3000 words a day! But this it barely 1000! I was like "Everyone who reads this on a basis of me updating is gonna be pissed if I don't get something out." I was incredibly relived to find out that this was 1,266 words long. I was like "PHEW!" So, soon I'm gonna get out a chapter with 3000 words, okay? 1000 for yesterday, 1000 for the current day that it's posted, and another 1000 for a 'sorry there was no heads-up. But, I may not be posting for a couple more days, sorry about that. I don't even have an excuse! I'm SO SORRY!**

**********ローマ**


	18. Names, Kidnapping, and Horrible Reality

**********ローマ**

**********Oh, my god. I LOVE this chapter. Purely for the fact that I added something I'd never even planned on putting in and...I didn't have to do research to make sure it was right. XD**

**********Warning: Kidnapping, abuse, and blood. Quick scene jumps too.  
**

The symptoms didn't change at all for the next three months. Edward never got bigger and this was beginning to worry Roy. He was concerned about both Ed and their child's health. So, one day while Ed was sleeping in their bed, he decided to consult Alphonse about it. After much searching he found the younger Elric sitting beside his sleeping brother on the bed.

"Al." Roy said as he sat beside Alphonse, next to Ed's legs.

"Hi." Al replied, perky as ever. Was Ed's stomach not expanding not worrying him?

"Uh, Al...have you noticed that...Ed's four months in and his stomach hasn't expanded at all..." Roy mumbled. Bad conclusions started running through his mind, "What if Ed's sick? What if the baby isn't growing? What if the baby's DEAD!" Roy yelled out his thoughts before Al slapped a hand onto his mouth. Ed simply rolled onto his stomach and continued sleeping.

"Jeez, Mustang," Al sighed, "It usually doesn't start showing until the fourth month." Al pushed down the blankets and lifted up Ed's shirt. There was indeed a bump on his abdomen.

"See? You baby's fine." Al reassured Roy and put his hand on the bump. Roy curiously set his hand on the small bump too. At this point, Ed was looking at them weird.

"...This has to be the weirdest way for anyone to wake up." He mumbled. They both looked at him, just realizing he'd woken up. "Why the hell are you touching my stomach?"

"We're feeling the baby bump." Al said cheerfully. Ed stared at him for a moment.

"Oh, that. Okay...?" Ed sat up as they removed their hands. He curiously looked at him stomach for a moment to confirm is suspicions. Yeah, it was that bump, Ed thought ruefully.

"You seem to be doing fine." Al said with more of a perky tone than a doctor's tone.

"Al, you really do sound more like my brother than any doctor I've ever known." Ed laughed and pulled his shirt down. Al shrugged.

"I try."

"What now?" Roy asked curiously, leaning forward to be part of the conversation.

"Ed's stomach should keep expanding, and now at a much faster rate. He'll probably look bloated by the end of this or next week."

"...'bloated'? I should have known I'd get fat." Ed mumbled sadly, letting his head duck. Roy cupped Ed's chin and leaned closer to him.

"Not fat, just pregnant." he laughed. Ed glared at him. That was not helping.

"Fat and pregnant."

"You won't be fat until after the baby's born." Al teased.

"Thanks, Al, that helped a lot." Ed said with sarcastic cheeriness.

"Glad to." Al said, getting up and leaving. Roy smiled at Ed and sat next to him.

"What do you wanna name them?" he asked gently. Ed moved so he was between Roy's legs and laid back. He looked up at his older lover and thought of some names that might fit. Roy put his hands on Ed's stomach gently and felt very much at home when Ed put his hands over Roy's.

"Mm...Sable..."

"I like that too. What about Sage?"

"...Mm. And Adrian."

"Echo sounds cool...and Ebony."

"Yeah." Ed yawned.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment." Ed replied, and squeezed one of Roy's hands.

* * *

Roy sat on the couch, scribbling every bisexual name he could think. Ed would rather have names that fit both so they could decide on one and not two.

_Sage _

_Echo _

_Sable _

_Seeley _

_Adair _

_Adrian/Adrianne _

_Sasha _

_December _

_Shadow _

Wow, as he made up names they kept getting worse...

"What are you doing?" Ed asked curiously, causing the momentarily deaf Roy to jump. He looked at the list. Everything he'd thought was written on the paper. Even his side comments such as, "Ed will hate these names..." or "Wow, that ones really pretty." It was quite embarrassing. Ed snatched the note before Roy could rip it up.

"...I never thought you'd use the word pretty." Ed laughed and folded up the piece of paper.

"Ha ha..." Roy mumbled, still humiliated.

"They're good." Ed said quietly, a light blush on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Mm. I might actually use one of them." Ed smiled and sat on Roy's lap.

* * *

Ed woke up to see someone leaning over him. A brief glance at the clock told him it was passed midnight. Ed yawned.

"Roy?" he asked curiously.

"Shh, Elric. We wouldn't want to wake him now would we?" the man asked. Ed flinched, this wasn't Roy. He looked over his shoulder to see a man on the other side holding a silver knife to Roy's throat. Ed's eyes widened and he felt himself being lifted. He struggled as quietly as possible. If Roy woke up they'd kill him...

"Stop struggling, boy, or Mustang will never see your pretty face again." the other threatened. Ed stopped abruptly and the man carrying him adjusted Ed into a more comfortable position. One where his knees were against his chest and he was forced to lean against the man carrying him. He held Edward tight, tight enough to bruise. Ed teared up, knowing he was being kidnapped and there was nothing he could do if he didn't want to see Roy dead on their bed. The other man pulled out a gun and followed the two out the window. They landed on the ground with a muffled thump and the accomplice of the man holding Ed cuffed the hermaphrodite's wrists and set him in the back of their car. Ed took notice of how gentle they were being with him. Why was that?

* * *

"MUSTANG!" Al screamed from beside the bed. Roy jerked up and glared at Al.

"SH! Ed's asleep!"

"Ed's not _here!_" Al yelled at him. Roy cocked an eyebrow and looked behind him. Sure enough, the boy was not there.

"Where did he go?" Roy asked bluntly without putting any thought into the question.

"Idiot! That's what I wanna know! All the doors are still locked and your bedroom window is open!" Al pointed to the open window where a bird was perched on the sill. Roy looked over at the other side of the bed again. The blankets were pulled and a few things on the table were knocked over. "Ed's not anywhere in the house either, I checked three times." Al sounded like he was close to tears with worry.

"You don't think he was...?"

"What else would have happened?" Al yelled. Roy flinched and got up quickly. He ran over to his bedroom phone and dialed the office's number.

"Colonel Mustang's office-"

"Hawkeye, it's Mustang!"

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Edward, he's been taken, I need everyone over here ASAP." Roy ordered and slammed the phone down. He let his hand go through his hair.

"...This could affect the pregnancy...all this stress and probably some physical harm will be in there too. In fact, if Ed's beaten the child can die." Al muttered quietly, looking at the floor. Roy stared at him, wide-eyed. Their baby could die...?

* * *

Edward was numb. Or, his body was numb. He couldn't feel anything below his shoulders. _Did they drug me...? What about my baby...? Will they be okay if I'm drugged?_ A sudden sharp, shooting pain ran up his right leg. The sudden intensity caused his painful scream that echoed throughout the room. A small whimper followed. Ed turned his head to see someone holding a red hot branding iron close to his leg. Suddenly, the rest of his body felt sore and he could feel his usual pregnancy symptoms coming on again; fatigue, nausea, dizziness, and moodiness.

"Hello, Edward." the man said. He was wearing black clothes and a black mask. Ed glared at him the best he could, but it was hard to glower through the burning pain.

"Where am I?" Ed ground out.

"You're in a warehouse way away from the city where no one will find you."

"Who are you?"

"Now, now, if I told you that it'd ruin the fun, now wouldn't it?" they teased. Ed growled but said nothing more, he just eyed the brandishing iron.

"...Why were you so gentle with me earlier?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"We don't want to kill the baby, would we? That would ruin the whole operation."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"A little torture, a few scars. Maybe some rape if Roy doesn't come fast enough." The others tone suggested that he was naming things off the top of his head at random.

"What do you mean 'if Roy doesn't come fast enough'?"

"You're a hostage Mr. Elric, and if he doesn't show up with the money tomorrow you will be raped by both me and my accomplice. If he doesn't show in the second date than you will simply be killed." He explained. Ed didn't reply, he just glowered the best he could.

* * *

Mustang handed the letter to everyone, feeling utterly pissed.

_Mr. Roy Mustang, we have your darling Edward. He is fine and so is your child, but the baby may not live if you do not follow our orders. Edward may not live either. First off, we want five million dollars. You will bring the money, in cash, to Warehouse 12 on August 15th at 11:50pm sharp. If you do not show up, we will simply have a good taste of your beautiful lover's body. If you do not show with the money on the second date, August 20th (same time), than we will kill Edward and your child. In the meantime, we will take great pleasure in torturing your love. Until then, Unglücklich*1*._

"What an ironic name, Unglücklich." Roy grumbled.

"August 15th is tomorrow." Al mumbled, setting the letter on Roy's desk.

"Do you plan on getting the money somehow, sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"No, there's no possible way I could get five million dollars that fast."

"So...should we just go in there and kick their asses, then get Ed back?"

"Yup." Roy said bluntly. They began making their game plan for Edward's rescue.

* * *

The opium was starting to wear to Ed's both happiness and displeasure. He would feel their torture but his mind would be clear as well. Ed shifted some on the table and realized there were no restraints anymore. _What idiots! Well, at least the odds are on my side! _Ed thought happily. He threw himself off whatever he'd been on, it looked like a slab of granite actually on another table, and pulled on the handcuffs. Not a good idea, they were so tight around his wrists that blood was being drawn just by having them on. Ed was again relieved to find that they hadn't taken off any of his clothes and hadn't done much to his body itself except for horrible burns and some bad bruises on his limbs, drugging his mind to was on the list too. He quickly walked across the room and looked out the window to find that there were police personal out there. And...one looked like Roy. _ROY!_ Ed's mind screamed. He ran to the other side of the room and managed the bend his arms around his legs so his hands were in front of him. _Good thing I did all those damned daily stretches._ Ed also came to a horrible realization that the door was locked. He growled at the thought that maybe he wasn't so lucky and threw himself against the door. It struggled to stay up and Ed kept at it. The door broke down at Ed's last body slam, but, there were stairs on the other side. In a stroke of bad luck, Ed slid off the door that stayed on it's hinges long enough for him to get a head start down the stairs. And damn, those were a lot of stairs. A whole _two flights_ of stairs. Ed tumbled down two flights of stairs, handcuffed, with a heavy metal door chasing after him. Once Ed was at the bottom of the stairs, the door narrowly missed his head, which would have snapped his neck. Instead, it skidded over his cheek and avoided his chin. The broken window sliced open his face and the door stopped when Ed's body was covered. His eyes were wide with pain and all he could see was black. Ed's first thought was completely selfless; _my baby! MY BABY! Is it okay! Al said that falling down the stairs could easily kill it! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! _Ed could feel the tears coming. He was sure his child was dead now because he'd been an idiot and too eager to see Roy.

"DAMMIT!" Ed screamed and tried to out from under the door. He only succeeded in cutting himself up more. He yelped when he moved his right leg and left hand. Blunt, yet strong pains hit him._ I broke them...I broke myself and killed my child, how much worse could it get?_

"Whoa, who knocked down that door?" It was Havoc's voice. Ed was in too much pain to say anything though.

"Just step around it, we have to get up there." Roy's voice. _Roy..._ Ed attempted to move, but nothing happened and it only resulted in pain. The soldiers did as they were told and stepped around the metal door that Ed was unknowingly under. Ed heard them rush up the steps. _How do I move?_ He could hear voices, but was unable to make out the words. _Roy, if you don't get down here I'm gonna die of pain and then you'll lose both your child and lover..._ Ed thought warily. He was losing consciousness already.

"Sir, it appears that the door was broken off it's hinges." Hawkeye said suddenly.

"And?"

"If Edward was in here he probably broke it off. Do you think he's already escaped?"

"...By the blood on the steps I'd say he fell down the stairs first..." Breda muttered sadly.

"What!" Roy yelled and hurried over to Breda. Indeed, there was blood going down the steps, all the way under the door.

**Cliffhanger. Kinda. I'm not sure. I don't care, this is where I stopped because it was starting to hurt my eyes. Anyway, here is the story to make up for Tuesday and Wednesday. Did I get one out on Monday? Anyway, I have regained some of my motivation to write this story, so expect one either daily or every other day from now on until I say something else!**

_**Vote what name Ed's child should have on the poll on the profile! PLEASE**_

**********ローマ**


	19. Home Again

**********ローマ**

**********Warning: FLUFF! Kinda. I don't know. Next chapter is the last chapter, by the way.  
**

Roy stared and stared at the door. Why couldn't he move? Hawkeye was the first to move, she rushed down the steps and stood beside the metal door.

"Help me lift this!" she ordered firmly. Havoc and Breda came rushing down the steps and helped her lift the metal door off of Ed. He laid there, half out of it, with blood covering him. Hawkeye lifted Ed gently onto her lap, taking a cloth from her back pocket and wiping the blood off his face. Ed flinched when it touched his face and opened his eyes to see Hawkeye. They widened.

"Hawkeye...?"

"You fell down the stairs?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

"Basically..." Ed mumbled, pain shooting up his leg. He winced when he started to sit up. Roy was now rushing down the stairs, he jumped the last five steps and ran over to Ed.

"They didn't do anything bad to you did they? They didn't touch you?" Roy asked urgently. Ed shook his head.

"No, they didn't do too much to me." he mumbled.

"Are you okay? Falling down two flights of stairs is pretty bad!"

"No shit...I think I broke my wrist and my leg." Roy nodded and picked Ed up as gently as humanly possible. Ed didn't speak, the only thing he could think of is if his baby was dead or not... Ed didn't even realize he was being put into Roy's car and buckled in until they were driving away. "Are we going to the hospital?"

"Of course! Ed, how did you fall down the stairs?" Roy chose now to freak out. While he was driving.

"I was trying to get through the door and sorta flew through it once I got it off the hinges..."

"...Are you really okay? You could have died back there..."

"But I didn't."

"Ed..."

"...I'm worried our child might have though." Ed mumbled, it was almost inaudible. He head was ducked and he could feel the tears pushing at his eyes. He'd resisted enough before, but now...

"Ed?" Roy asked worriedly, getting ready to just kill the guys that had taken Ed, or beat the shit out of those stairs. Probably both. His eyes softened when he saw the tears dripping heavily from the bottom of Ed's chin. A sob sounded and Ed was rushing to wipe the tears. Roy quickly parked the car and leaned towards Ed. He took the younger man's chin and tilted it up. Roy kissed the mother of his child and tenderly wiped his tears away with his hand.

"It might also not be dead." Roy said, setting his hand on Ed's stomach. He smiled when something moved. Roy leaned closer to his love. "Ed," he whispered, "It's not dead; it moved."

"MOVED?" Ed yelled, eyes wide and mouth open. Roy nodded and got out of the car. He walked over to the other side and gently picked his broken lover up and carried him into the hospital.

* * *

Ed laid in his hospital bed, sleeping. They'd given him something for the pain, but it made him fall asleep also. He'd already been given a wrist cast/brace type of thing that Roy simply couldn't figure out. Al would help with that though. Ed's left hand was laying beside him while his right rested over his stomach. Suddenly, running could he heard down the hall. Roy simply shook his head and smiled as Al burst into the room. Ed made a small groaning sound and Al ran over to the bed.

"Ed, are you okay? What about your wrist! What happened?" Al poured the questions onto Ed's barely awake mind. The older Elric simply rolled over and ignored the anxiety ridden one. Roy laughed and took Ed's hand in his. Ed kept his eyes closed as he brought Roy's hand to his mouth and let his lips brush them before falling back asleep.

"I'll tell you, Al," Roy chuckled. Al nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh, and careful, his leg is broken as well."

"Leg too?"

"Shut. Up." Ed grumbled. Roy nodded.

"Ed had fallen down the stairs at the warehouse when trying to escape on his own. He's _fucking lucky_ to be alive."

"Apparently I'm not allowed the sleep then." Ed hissed as he sat up slowly and looked at his wrist curiously. A doctor walked in suddenly, he nodded to Al, who nodded back, and then smiled at Ed.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Edward. We have your x-rays. Only one of your ribs were broken in the fall, your tibia was broken, and your wrist was sprained, but other than that you're fine." he explained cheerily. Ed and Roy were confused though...

"'Tibia'?" Roy asked.

"Shin." Al and the mystery doctor said in unison. Ed nodded vaguely.

"So...? When will I get a cast for my leg?" he asked, cocking his head to the left.

"Soon. Then you'll have an ultrasound." the doctor smiled. Ed looked at Roy suddenly, and the older man smiled.

"You haven't had one in a while; you really should." Al said instead. Ed looked at him now and smiled weakly.

* * *

Ed laid on the bed type thing, staring at the screen in amazement. He hadn't looked at the screen during it before, but now... And _TWO._ There were two kids growing in him! Roy was staring too, holding Ed's hand. Al was smiling beside the doctor who was doing the ultrasound.

"T-two...?" Ed choked out, thoroughly stunned. They were both alive and well too, moving around every so often. Ed unconsciously squeezed Roy's hand. "Two...there's two..."

"Yeah, isn't it great, Ed?" Roy said encouragingly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna even more bloated now..." Ed sighed. Roy laughed.

"You'll be sexy all the same, love."

"Ri-ight." Ed muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Ed already hated the leg cast. He glared at it like it'd done something wrong once he was on the couch.

"You know, I've realized you just can't stop getting hurt, can you?" Roy sighed as he flopped beside his love. Ed laid on Roy's lap and smiled.

"It's one of my many traits." he chuckled. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Is tempting me to jump you also one of those 'many traits' too?"

"Yup!" Ed said happily and sat up. He kissed Roy's jaw line lovingly and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Roy quickly titled Ed's head up with one hand and held him closer with his other. Ed's lips were even softer than usual and his eyes fluttered closed faster as well. Roy couldn't help but feel as if Ed was ten times better now and not just because he was pregnant, maybe because he'd just recovered from being kidnapped in less than twelve hours? That Ed could recover from things faster than anyone he'd ever known. Ed was strong and he protected the people he loved with his life. The only times when he breaks down is when he thinks he's failed at saving something important. Roy made a secret resolution; to dedicate his life to protecting Ed's. To punish anyone who hurts his love. To do anything to make Edward happy. To keep Edward happy. To make Ed's life as wonderful as possible while keeping him safe and healthy. To love Edward forever.

"I love you." they mumbled quietly to each other.

* * *

Ed was sleeping. Again. Al had explained to the bored Roy that Ed needed even more sleep than usual and would need more fluids. He explained how the babies would be moving about now too if he was ever interested in feeling for that. At that point, Roy wanted to be all over Ed with feeling his stomach to kissing him. But Ed was getting needed rest. So he had to wait. And wait. And wait. And wait even more...

* * *

"Twenty-six weeks." Al said happily as he took another thing from his medical bag.

"That far already?" Ed asked, laying beside his favorite brother.

"Yup!"

"Can we tell if they're gonna be boys or girls yet? Or both?"

"I don't know. We'd have to do another ultrasound." Al replied as he put the stethoscope on Ed's chest.

"I feel fat." Ed grumbled.

"Sh." Al whispered. Ed smiled weakly a his brother focused on his heartbeat. "Strong as usual, Ed." Al laughed. A thought occurred to him suddenly and his mentally smacked himself for not doing this earlier. Al set the metal piece on Ed's stomach and listened. His eyes widened and he smiled when he heard two heart beats. One came right after the other and they overlapped some. Ed rolled his eyes at Al's expression and sat up. Al dropped his tool back into his bag. A creaking noise came from the slowly opening bedroom door.

"All done?" Roy asked curiously.

"Yup." Al said in unison with Ed. Roy trotted over beside Ed and flopped onto the bed. Ed cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, this is different." he mumbled.

"I can't leave you alone; you seem to always find a way of getting hurt when I do that." Roy whispered as he scooted closer to Ed; enough so that their bodies were intertwined.

"Oh, wait. I forgot one thing." Al said suddenly. Ed looked at him curiously.

"What?" Al lifted up Ed's shirt and put his hand on the older one's stomach. Ed rolled his eyes again. Al laughed.

"Remember when Gracia was pregnant and we felt her stomach?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Your stomach feels even livelier than her's."

"One; they're twins. Two; you were in the armor back than, you couldn't feel anything, could you?"

"Yeah, but, still." Al laughed. Ed smiled and nodded.

"Right, right."

"I can see I'm taking away from your 'together time', so I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Al sighed, smiling weakly. Ed laughed and nodded. Once the door was closed Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's stomach, resting both hands on it.

"How are my three favorite people doing today?" he asked.

"They're fighting for space." Ed grumbled.

"And?"

"That means they're kicking and moving around more than usual." Ed sighed. Roy laughed at this and nodded.

"I can tell. They seem very active." Roy felt another kick on his hand and wondered vaguely what it felt like for Ed. To have two beings growing inside you? To know your giving them life? That they came from you? Roy had a sudden epiphany that made this whole pregnancy worth while. "Ed, we made these." Roy said, excitement lacing his voice.

"Yeah...I know...?" Ed rolled over so he was facing Roy, he had a curious look on his face.

"They came from our bodies coming together." Roy sounded a little overly excited in Ed's opinion.

"Yeah...are you just now realizing this? Seriously, Roy? I thought you were smarter than this-"

"Ed! That's not what I mean! I knew, but it just never really sunk in until now! It never really felt as special as it does now!"

"...oh." Ed's eyes were wide as he looked over Roy's face. He suddenly grinned and threw his arms around Roy's neck. "Yeah, you're right." Roy smiled right back and followed Ed in the hug.

**You lucky bastards, this is an extra long chapter; I didn't even plan on it being this long. Lucky. Anyways, I said this before, but, _next chapter is the last chapter._ But, I assure you, there's a sequel for the people who really enjoyed this story. And you can thank RenofAmestris for the twin idea. If she hadn't said anything, it would have been only one girl. So, thank her!**

**********ローマ**


	20. The Ending Birth

**********ローマ**

"Week thirty-eight..." Ed groaned as he laid in his and Roy's bed again. A compress was on his forehead to alleviate the pain of his headache. Ed couldn't remember where Roy was, probably at work. Al was...shopping for something because Ed refused to get up and go with him. He felt incredibly heavy and his right leg was seriously bothering him. It wasn't just that it wasn't quite done healing yet, it was also that having baby weight on it hurt even more when he tried to get up and walk around.

"Al said I don't have to get up at all because of my broken leg _and_ I'm carrying twins, but I feel so stiff." Ed complained to himself. Another kick in his side. Ed sighed and stretched for a moment before sudden pain hit his lower abdomen. He curled up and groaned in pain. He hadn't had this yet, and it was so severe! Ed felt like he could scream. A thought hit him then. _It's only two weeks before they're due...are they already coming? Shit! Where's Al when you need him!  
_

* * *

Al stepped into the house with an arm full of baby supplies such as diapers and wipes. He carried them upstairs and opened Roy's bedroom door.

"Al, dammit, where have you been?" Ed groaned from the bed, in obvious pain.

"Ed?" Al asked, setting the supplies down on the door.

"I-I think they're coming..." he mumbled. Al quickly nodded, Ed would know of course, and picked up the phone to call Dr. Knox. There was no way they could move Ed right now, not when he was so close. Labor sucked.

* * *

Roy arrived at his home around the same time as Dr. Knox.

"Hey, Knox, what are you doing here?" Roy asked curiously as they walked inside.

"Alphonse called me about Edward." Knox said as he started up the stairs, followed by Roy.

"Huh?"

"I'm supposed to perform the Caesarean section on him. I understand he's a hermaphrodite, correct?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't supposed to-" A loud groan/scream interrupted Roy. They hurried into the bedroom. Ed was indeed in pain, that much was obvious. Knox started setting things up; the surgery tools, syringe to help shut Ed the hell up (not that he was making much noise other than the occasional small hissing sound of pain), and pure white mats to suck up the blood. Knox took Ed's left arm and inserted the syringe which made Ed wince more. After about a minute Ed was simply biting his lower lip.

"Better?" Knox asked.

"Yeah." Ed mumbled.

"Never thought I'd be doing a C-section on you, Edward."

"Excuse me for being a hermaphrodite." Ed scoffed. Knox laughed and set the tools next to Ed, who eyed them warily.

"I need someone to stay here for help." Knox said.

"And I need someone to distract me from the ongoing pain." Ed added. Roy and Al looked at each other. Roy stood beside Ed and took his hand while Al stood beside Knox and pulled on some gloves. Al held gloves out to Roy as well.

"Huh?"

"You'll need them for when you take my niece or nephew." Al said firmly. Roy nodded and quickly put them on. Roy adverted his eyes when the incision was made as did Ed. Neither wanted to see, while Al was excited to see the cut and everything about it. He was, after all, a doctor per say. Small squishy noises were what made Ed feel nauseous and Roy want to just cover his ears. Suddenly, the high-pitched cries brought their attention back. A blond child was crying her eyes out in Al's arms. The younger Elric smiled and handed her to Roy. He stared at the crying infant for who knows how long until a second set of cries hit him and Ed was being handed the second twin.

"What are their names?" Knox asked plainly as he started cleaning up, but he was ignored. Al helped out and pulled the warm water to the edge of the bed. Knox was quickly done and Ed was watching Roy just stare at their children while Al was bathing the blood off one.

"I'll pay you tomorrow, Dr. Knox. Thank you." Al called to him.

"Yup." Knox mumbled and left, shutting the door behind him quietly.

"Roy? Are you just gonna stare at her the whole time?" Ed asked after he'd regained enough strength to talk. Roy smiled at his lover. Al held the brother in his arm and threw Ed a clean shirt, as the other one was covered with blood.

"Hold your kid." he laughed and handed Ed his son after the older Elric got his shirt on. Ed smiled at the infant in his arms, the blond hair on the top of his head was so thin, but as dark as his mother's. His eyes were pure black though, like his father's. Ed glanced over to see Al now bathing his daughter.

"Come on, Roy, you can't just sit there and stare." Ed laughed as he sat up slowly.

"Ed, you shouldn't get up yet." Al said quickly as he quickly dried off his niece.

"Oh? Why not?" Ed retorted as he got up slowly, holding his son gently and then stood beside Roy. "Get up, come on." Ed told him, lightly kicking his back. Roy sighed and got up.

"Here, give me my daughter, Al." Roy asked.

"No, you have to put a clean shirt on first; I just bathed her." Al shot at him as he dressed his little niece. Ed laughed quietly and looked back at his son.

"You have eyes just like your father, huh, Sasha?" Ed whispered. The infant simply stared at him, wide-eyed. Roy stood beside him.

"Heh, yeah. Black."

"Onyx." Ed corrected handing Roy his son. Ed happily took his daughter from Al and left the bedroom.

"Where's he going?" Roy asked.

"Hell if I know." Al laughed. He began to change the sheets and blankets on the bed. "I'm going to move some stuff so it's easier for Ed to care for Sasha and whatever your daughter's name is-"

"Sage." Roy said quickly.

"-Sage at night."

"Mm." Roy mumbled, curious as to what the hell Ed was doing.

* * *

The Next day,

Ed sat in bed with a sleeping Sage beside him and a half-asleep Sasha in his arms, feeding. Ed was completely enraptured by these two beings. He couldn't believe how fast Sasha was eating either. The bottle was almost empty in five minutes and he was half-asleep. Ed looked at Sage, making sure she was still asleep.

"You guys just sleep, eat, and cry, huh?" Ed sighed. Sasha wiggled in Ed's arm and let out a brief cry. Ed quickly turned to him, realizing that the bottle was now empty. Ed groaned and set the empty thing down, he quickly picked up the third bottle of formula he had sitting beside him. Originally, he had five, but now he was down to two. In thirty minutes. This kid drank fast! And a lot! Sasha made a little sound when he got the bottle that made Ed wanna squeal at the cuteness.

"I'm back." Roy said with a smile as he walked into the room. Ed looked up at him and smiled. The child in Ed's arms took a glance too, but then went back to hastily sucking away at the nipple, getting as much of the warm formula as possible. "And how are my favorite people today?" Roy asked as he changed his clothes into something more comfortable.

"Tired." Ed replied simply, "Sasha won't stop eating, Sage won't stop sleeping, and I'm about to fall asleep right here."

"Can I try to feed Sage?"

"If you wanna wake her up." Ed sighed and moved over a bit on the bed. Roy got in on the other side and carefully picked up his daughter. She woke up quickly and immediately started fussing. Roy picked up the last bottle and held the nipple to her lips, which just made her turn her head and cry. Ed turned his face away, wanting to laugh.

"Put her down, we'll have a trade." he chuckled. Roy set Sage down gently and took Sasha from Ed then resumed feeding the soon-to-be fat infant. Ed picked Sage up and set his left index finger against her lips. She started to suck on it quickly and stared at Ed's face.

"How do you...?" Roy watched with interest.

"I couldn't get Sasha to eat so I called Gracia and she said that putting the tip of your finger will help them adjust to sucking." Ed explained. He took his finger out of Sage's mouth and replaced it with a bottle nipple.

"Sucking, huh?" Roy mumbled, thinking about if Ed would be tired or not later.

* * *

A few hours later,

"Ed! I can't get Sage to stop crying!" Roy ran into the living room, holding his daughter. Ed looked up from where he'd just laid Sasha down in the rocker.

"Give her to me." He quickly took Sage and made a popping sound with his mouth. She looked at him in interest suddenly and stopped fussing. Roy stood there dumbfounded. Ed laughed and took a pacifier from his pocket with which he put her mouth. She sucked on it happily. Ed set her down beside her brother and yawned. He flopped onto the couch and watched the rocker slowly move back and forth, drifting his children into sleep. Roy sat beside him.

"You're a natural." he chuckled. Ed shrugged.

"I had a long talk with Gracia."

"Yeah, but just knowing doesn't always mean you can. I think you got some stuff from your mother."

"...yeah...my mom..." Ed mumbled, remembering his dearly beloved mother. The one that died of a sickness he couldn't fix. For some reason, now was when he really missed her. He wanted her to be able to meet her grandchildren one day. Ed didn't even realize tears were filling up his eyes until Roy was wiping them away.

"Roy, I don't wanna die; I wanna be with you and Sasha and Sage." Ed whimpered as he leaned against his lover.

"I know. I don't want to leave you three either, I want to watch my children grow into adults and us grow old."

"I want this to last. If anything, I want to be able to keep my family." Ed whispered, thinking about all the things he'd lost. He hoped his luck would hold out.

_I will not lose you. I will fight until the end._

**Thank you to, **

**_BlackWolf2Dragoon_**

**_RenofAmestris_**

_**RyaStar2**_

**_Joker Oak_**

**You guys are awesome and inspired a lot of the story. In fact, without some of you, this story would be total crap. Thank you so much!**

_**For the people who enjoyed this story, a sequel is being worked on!  
**_

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

_**The poll is still open for when I have to choose names for the next story *Hint hint*  
**_

**********ローマ**


End file.
